Eight Shades of Indigo
by CaramelldansenXLove
Summary: It didn't matter if she was insane or stable. All she knew was that life hated her. At first, it was all fun and games but when reality finally smashes her dreams, what's a girl got to do? *Accepting OCs*
1. Battleon Saga: Chapter 1

**Okay: Update: I will be remaking the series. I realized that this has potential. I just hated the way I was writing it. So, no worries, Ocs will still be in here. Still accepting them ****J**

**I'm surprised how many reviews I got though O_O I mean, this was one of my first stories, and it was so painfully Mary-Sueish. I've finished the chapters, so now I'm replacing them as soon as I can and hope my comp does not crash.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

It was around midnight. The sky was dark and the stars twinkled. A young girl, presumably about twelve years of age sat in her room, watching as the TV flickered on. Her mother soon, came in.

"You really should be getting to bed young lady. You don't want to be late." The young girl's mother said, closing the door. The young girl smiled before lying on her bed, dreaming of her perilous journey that she would soon embark on.

* * *

_The next morning:_

It was that day that she had been dreaming, for years now. The sun was barely up, lighting only some places of her hometown. She couldn't sleep, not after a night like that. She was so nervous, she couldn't help but feel a little sick. The young girl walked down the whole road, which was quite far, carrying a pink bag on her shoulders. The huge laboratory was in sight now and the girl ran up. An assistant, who opened the gate, saw her coming.

"Oh! Krystee! I never knew you were coming this early! If I had, I would have set up the Pokeballs already…" The assistant rambled on, but Krystee interrupted him.

"Oh, it's quite alright. I'm waiting for my friend anyways. I'm just here to check out the Pokemon." Krystee said, before walking in. Several book cases and cabinets filled the area, machines scattered around. Loose papers were here and there and an occasional open book.

"Sorry for the mess. Some Pokeballs got out and the Pokemon got quite rowdy." The assistant apologized. She waved it off and entered the backdoor. She was greeted by the site of many different types of Pokemon. She smiled as some ran past her, occasionally brushing her leg.

"When you're mom said you weren't home, I knew you would be here." Krystee turned around to see her long time friend, Crystal, or Crys as she prefers. She stood at the doorway, in a red tank top and blue skinny jeans. Her bag hung limply on her shoulders.

"You know me so well." Krystee smiled. They shared a small laugh.

"So, what are you doing so early? I usually get here first." Crys asked, pouting slightly at the end. Krystee giggled at her friend but then replied.

"I don't know, just nervous, you know? I still can't believe they actually let you go." Krystee said. Crys was one year older, now thirteen. Her parents refused to let her go by herself, only allowing this year seeing as she would be accompanied by Krystee. Crys shrugged her shoulders.

"Me neither, I think my parents took a liking to you." Crys grinned. Professor Oak came from behind, startled to see the conversing young girls.

"Oh! Crys, Krystee! What a surprise! I didn't know you would be coming. Please, come in. I'll be back with the selection soon." Professor Oak said, going back into the store room. He came out with a handful, Crys' and Krystee's eyes sparkled at seeing the red and white balls.

"Wow, I can't believe we're picking already." Crys whispered, itching to pick one. Krystee nodded her head in agreement, still shocked to be finally going.

"You two know the selection right? Charmander, Bulbasaur, or Squirtle, your choice." Professor Oak said formally. They nodded their heads. Crys sighed before choosing Squirtle. Krystee looked at her in astonishment.

"What? This will be great for breeding, you know? Besides, I'm not much of a plant or fire person myself." Crys said, fingering the ball for moment. Krystee only nodded her head and began to ponder. Fire or Grass? Well, Fire had the advantage, but grass was much easier. If she picked Bulbasaur, she could catch a Ninetails, but if she chose Charmander, she could catch a Oddish, turning it into a Bellosom.

"I'll choose…..Bulbasaur." Krystee decided, grabbing the pokeball. In her hand, Krystee was scared that it would all be just a dream. Yet, she knew it was real. There was no turning back now.

"Great choice. Charmander will just wait for a while then." Professor Oak said, pocketing the pokeball.

"Thank you so much Professor!" Krystee thanked.

"Yes thank-you, but we must hurry!" Crys said, dragging her friend away. Krystee yelped as Crys raced down the hill. The wind smacked their faces and tousled their hair, but they could careless. Their own journey. Sure, they would encounter many problems, but who cared? Atleast they had each other.

"Sorry Krystee, but I have to say bye to my folks. Meet me at our spot, okay? I'll see you there!" Crys said, waving goodbye as she entered her home. Krystee nodded. In fact, she needed to say goodbye to her mother. She walked down her front door steps and entered her small house. Although they could afford a bigger one, this small one seemed to suit their family just fine.

"Oh Krystee, you're back!" Her mother remarked. Krystee nodded her head, sighing as she sat down on the table. Her mother made her pancakes and eggs, which she gladly ate. The sun was rising higher now, the clock striking 9:00 as she finished.

"So, what did you choose?" Her mother asked. Krystee took out her pokeball before tossing it, releasing the green bulb creature. It cutely blinked its eyes before saying its name.

"Bulbasaur!" It growled out, looking at its new owner.

"Oh, a Bulbasaur. How nice." Her mother remarked, patting its head. It mewled softly, melting in her mother's hands. Krystee knelt down and patted the creature as well.

"Hey Bulbasaur, I'm your new master Krystee, nice to meet you!" Krystee introduced. The Bulbasaur sniffed her hand before saying its name again.

"Bulba!"

"Hmm….what should I name you? Bulbasaur sounds too generic." Krystee said disdainfully before pondering for a while.

"How about Saur?" Her mother suggested, cleaning the dishes. Krystee shook her head.

"No, it sounds way too obvious. I want a name that could surprise my opponents but at the same time, sounds like it could describe Bulbasaur." Krystee said. Bulbasaur only shrugged its tiny shoulders before laying down and looked at its surroundings.

"You know, you're really quiet. I think I'll name you Kiyoshi." Krystee said, picking up the Bulbasaur. It mewled as Krystee patted its head. She giggled as she raced out to the front.

"Bye mom! I'll call you once I get to Viridian City!" Krystee said, waving goodbye. Her mother only shook her head at her daughter's departure. She looked to her left, where a table was placed. On it was a picture of her and her husband.

"She really took after you." She whispered. She smiled, continuing to clean her house.

* * *

Krystee ran up to a clearing, which was a little close to the main road. There, she saw Crys, playing with her Squirtle in the water. Crys looked up and saw her childhood friend.

"Hey! You ready?" Crys asked. Krystee nodded her head, still carrying Kiyoshi. Crys looked at her companion.

"So, what's your Bulbasaur's name?" Crys asked curiously. Krystee looked up, alarmed.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"Just a guess." Crys shrugged. Krystee rolled her eyes.

"Right. Anyways, I named her Kiyoshi. What about you? A French name?" Krystee asked, knowing of her friend's passion for the Eastern country.

"Why yes. Quiet Child? Anyways, mine is named Gerard, meaning brave in French." Crys said, obviously proud. The Squirtle blew a bubble as a response to its name.

"It knows bubble?" Krystee asked. Crys shook her head.

"No, it just does that all the time. I think he's close though." Crys said, patting her Squirtle. They walked for a little more, until they noticed a young woman battling a man. The man was pale, with silver hair and sharp teeth. He wore a lab coat, a team Rocket uniform underneath. He gave off a menacing aura. The girl was apparently distressed about something, probably under attack, though Krystee. She wore a black sleeve top with a jean skort, black flats to top it all off.

"Do you need help?" Krystee asked. The girl turned to face her.

"No, me and Rapidash can handle this!" The girl proudly stated, before focusing her attention to the man.

"Ha! Yeah right! Overlord, poison gas!" The man sneered. The Koffing released toxic fumed, encasing Rapidash. It neighed uneasily, though waited to hear its master's command.

"Rapidash, use bounce. Now flamethrower!" The girl commanded. The Rapidash shot out from the clouds of poison before rushing its flame encased body towards Koffing at an unbelievable speed. It made contact, throwing the Koffing off. Overlord got back up, though badly burned.

"Ah! Overlord! You'll pay for that!" The man growled. Overlord suddenly released purple sludge, hitting Rapidash. It neighed, the poison entering its system. Crys closed her eyes as Krystee bit back a scream. The girl growled before once more ordering her Rapidash to attack.

"Let's end this Rapidash! Flame attract!" She said. The Rapidash threw its head back, releasing a barrage of flaming hearts. They rushed forward towards the Koffing. The team Rocket member scoffed, underestimating the attack.

"Overlord, I think it's time we make an escape for now**. **_**She already gathered the required ingredients FOR that experiment**_." The man said, grinning evilly as the smog covered his escape. The girl frowned, taking out a Pecha and Oran berry for her companion. The Rapidash licked her face in appreciation as it was called back. Krystee and Crys ran forward towards the girl.

"Are you alright miss?" Krystee asked.

"That looked like a hard battle! Your Rapidash was in pain, I could tell." Crys observed, hugging her Squirtle a little too hard. It squeaked in surprise, accidentally blowing Crys a face full of bubbles. The girl laughed.

"Oh, I'm quite all right. It's my Rapidash that I'm worried about, but it should be fine now. Anyways, my name is Kira, Kira Marie. That man was Kizer Zin ZigZag. He confronted me as soon as I was going deliver a package to Professor Oak!" Kira explained. Crys and Krystee introduced each other before turning towards Kira.

"So, you're heading towards Pallet Town?" Crys asked her, wiping her face free of water with her hand. Kira nodded her head.

"Yes. Actually, I was born there until I moved to Snowpoint City after I turned five. The gym leader there wanted me to give Professor Oak A group of Pokemon that newly appeared there have been causing some ruckus. You see, the package contains a Medicham. It's weird because Medichams don't appear there. It's a completely new and the Professor would like to study what is causing this. Anyways, I've stayed too long, I must get going, see you!" Kira waved goodbye, running down the path.

"Well, she seems nice." Krystee said, walking again. Crys soon followed her. The trees were getting fewer and the road was much more polished. Soon, houses and building came into view.

"Ha! Finally, we arrive in Viridian! I can't wait!" Crys said, clapping her hand together. Her Squirtle mimicked her, clapping its hand and releasing bubbles into the air. Krystee laughed at their silliness, her Bulbasaur merely observing their behavior.

"Yeah, but we never got any training. I hope we can challenge a few trainers. Anyways, we better camp out in the Pokemon Center o we can-----"Krystee was cut off, a loud voice bellowing through the streets.

"STOP THAT THEIF!" A plump merchant yelled, waving his hand in the air. A petite figure dashed away. It was an Eevee, holding an apple in its mouth. It made a run for it startling some other merchants. This started a mob, all chasing after an Eevee. The Eevee hid behind the duo who looked up to meet the hateful eyes of the merchants. The bigger one stepped up, club in hands.

"Oh thank you girls, now if you will kindly move aside." The man said, stepping another forward. The Eevee cowered even more. From the mob, anther girl emerged. She had black hair, her bangs covering one eye. The girl wore a black tank top, a pair of skinny jeans and black converse. She turned to the Eevee, who happily jumped into her arms.

"Oh Gracie! Don't run away like that again! Look at what you started." The girl scolded. The Eevee chewed innocently in the apple. The merchant let out another enraged roar.

"How dare you! How dare you!" The merchant screamed, attempting to strike the girl. A hand caught the man's hand. The man gaped as he turned to face the owner of the hand.

"I don't think hitting girls like that is allowed." The teenager said. The girl's face brightened as she saw who it was.

"Taylor!" She enthusiastically. Taylor turned, an exasperated expression on his face.

"And you, Nicole. Keep your Eevee tamed. It's caused so much trouble ever since you got it." Taylor sighed. The mob melted away and soon the market was in peace once more. Nicole nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Ha, well Gracie is just adorable like that, aren't you Gracie?" Nicole said, looking down at her feet where Gracie was. Instead, Gracie was perched on Krystee's shoulder, talking happily towards Kiyoshi. Nicole sweat dropped and sulked. Taylor rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, if you need me, I'm heading back to the gym, see you." He said, turning to enter the gym as he waved goodbye to Nicole. She nodded her head, before turning to Gracie. She scooped the Eevee in her hand and began to scold it.

"Bad Gracie! I told, don't run away from me like that." Nicole said, tapping the Eevee's nose twice before cuddling with the Eevee.

"Uhm, excuse me. Can you show us the way to the Pokemon Center?" Krystee interjected. The girl looked up, gave her a huge grin and twirled around them before going off. She turned ushering them.

"Of course, of course! Anything fro the people who helped Gracie. Follow me." Nicole called out enthusiastically. Krystee and Crystal exchanged worried glances before following the eccentric girl.

* * *

Chapter one is done. Sorry for it being a little short. Yes, the chapters are now longer and more detailed, so hopefully, you guys noticed that. Yes, I really will be resetting this. The characters are still there, don't worry.

Hopefully, I'll be able to finish the Kanto region by this year. Updates are hopefully two chapters a week. Or maybe one a week. I'm currently working on another one of my stories and school(I think my teacher hates us. The other classes have one project while my class has three things that are going on and they count for a huge portion of our grades. Not to mention, cramming for really, really huge TESTS!)

Anyways, have any suggestion for your OC? Maybe add some details? No problem, message me or review. I'll be checking, so wish me luck!

**OC Guidelines:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Occupation(Breeder, Trainer, Coordinator, Ranger?):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:(Eyes, Hair, Skin color)**

**Clothes:(Top, Bottom, Shoes, Accessories)**

**Others:**

**Pokemon:(Name, Gender, the Pokemon itself, Moves and special trademarks(say none if it doesn't have any))**

**Amount of Badges or Ribbons:**

**Love Interest:**

----xXLilxXxPandaXx


	2. Battleon Saga: Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**Yes, the remake of a couple of chapters mixed in one. Enter the barrage of Ocs! And next chapter, and the chapter after that….you get what I mean?**

**Note: I speak a little French since I'm learning it from my teacher. Remember, only a little bit so I'm not an expert. If people want to make notes and all, then I hope you review and notify me**

* * *

Nicole cheerfully lead the group into the Pokemon Center, Gracie following her. Krystee looked around, noticing that the stands were now getting quieter and less crowded. The merchants were putting up new stands too, the older ones in the back. She tapped Crystal's shoulder, who noticed this too.

"Hey, do you know what's going on here?" Krystee whispered to her childhood friend, who nodded her head. Nicole continued to hum a tune, Gracie shaking her head to it. Kiyoshi quietly surveyed her area as Gerard continued to blow bubbles in the air.

"Yeah, I think they're setting up for a small, friendly competition. You know, the ones that they do weekly sometimes? This one, I think, is called the "Sighting of God's Messenger". They do this around this time of the year. All through the week. Celebrations for Pokemon. The prize is….oh cool! A special necklace with Mew engraved on it!" Crystal said excitedly.

"Oh, but doesn't that mean, tougher trainers are going to participate? When does it start?" Krystee asked. Crystal squinted at the moving banner.

"In about three days. Man, we won't stand a chance!" Crystal moaned. Both girls heard a devilish giggle turning their heads to Nicole, whose bangs covered her face.

"Of course not! Our gym leader, Taylor, is the last opponent! Only the best of the best can defeat him!" Nicole cheered, Gracie mewling in agreement. Crystal and Krystee sweat dropped. They noticed the Pokemon center and quickly made a run for it.

"U-Uhm thanks Nicole! W-We'll see you…." Krystee called.

"Hopefully not!" Crystal added the last part quietly. Nicole, unknowingly smiled and waved goodbye, skipping back to her house. The girls panted, reaching the Pokemon Center. Krystee, about to enter, bumped into someone. It was a girl, slightly tanned with an swimmer's body. The girl had her short, shoulder length brown hair, highlighted with light brown, a dark read, baggy sweater shirt with a white tank top underneath, brown sweatpants and DC shoes.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Krystee apologized. The girl laughed.

"No problem, don't worry about it!" The girl waved it off, walking off. Krystee blinked, shrugged and entered the Pokemon center, Crystal behind her. In there, they saw many trainers, their Pokemon out. Some were huge like Tyranitars, while others as small as the nearby Caterpies. Crystal marveled at the sight as Krystee signed both of them up.

"There, all done!" Krystee proudly said, Kiyoshi smiling. Crystal and her Squirtle continued making new friends and learning more about Pokemon.

"You're not going to enter with just your low level Bulbasaur, are you?" Krystee turned around, to see a 13 year old boy with long brown hair. He wore a leather jacket and was currently reading a book about Jirachi. His Lucario stood next to him, staring intently at Krystee.

"U-Uhm, I was going to, but….." Krystee trailed off, lowering her eyes. The boy closed his book, startling Krystee with a loud shut.

"Well, you're going to get creamed with all these tough trainers here. The limit here is endless. You should probably start training." The boy suggested. Krystee blinked.

"Uhm, I know that, but I really am not familiar with this kind of stuff, you know?" Krystee said, blushing in embarrassment. The boy nodded his head.

"No problem, I could teach you if you want. By the way, my name is Julian." Julian introduced. Krystee smiled.

"That's would be nice. My name is Krystee. My friend over there would need help too. She's over there, and her name is Crystal." Krystee said, pointing her finger the ogling girl.

"Sure, meet me by Route 201. Be there by six, or else." The boy added dangerously. Krystee sweat dropped and looked around for her friend. Crystal was still looking around, marveling. Krystee sighed and put Kiyoshi down. The Bulbasaur mewled before stiffening. Kiyoshi ran through the door, out to the fields and through the massive wave of people already forming. Krystee gasped before running after the Bulbasaur, leaving Crystal behind with a confused stare.

Kiyoshi was running as fast as its little legs could carry her. She ran faster and faster, almost appearing as a blur. She was so close to escaping, just a couple more steps…until she was picked up. She struggled and quietly mewled, though unable to escape.

"Ah! A Bulbasaur. Tres bein! Tres bein!" The girl cried out in French happily. She twirled around, the Bulbasaur having a head rush. Krystee caught up, panting and huffing.

"Bulbasaur! Don't run off like that please!" Krystee managed to pant out, slowly picking up Bulbasaur from the girl's hands. Kiyoshi didn't struggle as much but continued to look longingly through the tree. As if awakened from a trance, Kiyoshi stopped struggling, instead staying as calm and quiet as it was before.

"Oh, the Bulbasaur is already captured? Too bad, too bad." The girl muttered, her voice laced with a slight French accent.

"Oh yes! Thank you so much for saving Bulbasaur! My name is Krytee, what yours?" Krystee thanked. The girl smiled.

"Je m'appelle Penny Bourbon. Je parle Francias. My name is Penny Bourbon and I speak French." Penny introduced, smiling happily. Krystee nodded, understanding a few words after hanging out with Crystal after her French lessons.

"It's nice to meet you Penny." Krystee smiled back.

"Qui, Qui! I need directions to the Pokemon Center. May you please direct me?" Penny asked. Krystee nodded, walking from to the Pokemon Center.

"Sure, it's this way. I'd be happy to show you my friend. She's a big French fan herself." Krystee said, still smiling as she remembered when Crystal came to school, or to visit her after her home school, dressed as the Eiffel Tower in its celebration.

"Ah! I too would love to meet her." Penny smiled. They started talking and had a few laughs here and there.

* * *

A man and two women lounged in a room, waiting for orders.

"Kizer, Yuki, Natalie. Are you there?" A booming voice called. All three sprang up before bowing down to the figure in the monitor.

"Yes, we're here, Admin Nicholas! What do you request?" All three asked, in a monotone voice that could lull you to sleep.

"Good. As you can see, our boss is on his trip to Johto. So that means I'm in charge. Have you collected the data yet?" Nicholas asked, eyes narrowing. Natalie gulped, shakily replying,

"No, not yet sir. We've run into trouble. You see, I contest is happening, for trainers….."

"Oh yes, that contest. I was afraid that we acted too late and that our plans would intersect with that. No problem. We'll continue the operations. Alert the other around you that we have a code 678. I repeat, a code 678. I will be sending others to help. Start the operation by the end of this gathering, which is about a week. Until then, prepare. We must not disappoint Giovanni!"

"We must not disappoint Giovanni." The three echoed and Nicholas' maniacal laughter could be heard throughout the Team Rocket hideout. The three suppressed a shudder.

* * *

"Crystal. I have someone you might want to meet! Her name is Penny Bourbon, and she comes from France." Krystee said, introducing Penny who waved. Crystal immediately perked up after hearing the word France.

"Oh! You came from France! It's like a dream come true! Oh, so I have a few questions…." Crystal said, grabbing a very long list, the list stretching to nearly the door. The other trainers gave her a quizzical look but continued to prep their Pokemon or train them.

"O-oh. Alright. I-I'll try to answer as much as I can." Penny smiled, although a little overwhelmed. Krystee noticed this and grabbed Crystal's arm, dragging her friend away.

"Hey, Penny, it's alright. We'll talk to you later, alright? Right now, we have to go somewhere!" Krystee called. Penny nodded her head, a little relieved to escape the bomb of questions. The girl twirled and signed up for the upcoming contest. As for Krystee and Crystal, they continued to trudge through Route 1 and the endless battles of the practicing trainers, not that they couldn't blame them. Krystee noticed it was already 5:55, nearing 6. She led the complaining to the entrance of the forest, looking around, not seeing the same boy from before.

"Are you looking for someone?" A voice asked from behind. Krystee let out a startled cry, spinning to see the same guy from before. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked innocently. Krystee glared at him, Kiyoshi silently watching with curious eyes. Crystal watched it all with disbelief.

"So, we come out here to meet this guy?" Crystal asked, pointing an accusing finger at Julian who shrugged. Krystee nodded her head.

"Yep, we need practice, you know? It's not like we're going to get mad skills right away." Krystee deadpanned. Crystal nodded her head.

"Well, that's true…but him? What's your name anyways kid?" Crystal asked, eying the boy suspiciously. The boy rolled his eyes, pocketing his book about Jirachi.

"Yeah, yeah, it's Julian. Hurry up and take out your Pokemon. We're going through some procedures first." The boy said, in a tone that fitted a cop who was interrogating someone for a crime. Crystal lay down Gerard who ceased his bubble blowing in confusion. Kiyoshi patiently sat at the feet of Krystee. Julian inspected them thoroughly. Finally he looked up at the two girls.

"They're like newborns. Completely inexperienced. We have to change that quickly. Now! You know the basic use of the pokedex right? It's for identifying Pokemon, but with the right use, you can immediately turn it into a whole new device. So turn it open and check out your Pokemon's stats." Julian ordered. They stared oddly at him and he snapped, "Well, hurry!"

Krystee and Crystal immediately whipped out their pokedex, searching for the option. After searching for quite sometime, they pointed their pokedex at their Pokemon, a bunch of numbers, letters, and symbols appearing. Julian scanned it before nodding his head.

"Yep, now you see their stats. Apparently, they're both level 5, which is pretty weak considering that you're going up against Pokemon that could potentially reach up to level eighty, you guys are dead." Julian said blandly. Krystee sweat dropped while Crystal frowned.

"And?" Crystal urged. Julian sighed.

"I don't know what I got into…Fine, let's see what you got." Julian said, throwing a pokeball high into the air. A Turtwig appeared, looking up at its trainer for instructions. "Ladies first."

"Arrogant little jerk." Crystal muttered. Gerard stepped forward, shaky but determined. Krystee quietly asked Kiyoshi to battle, which the Bulbasaur did. It shook with quiet ferocity.

"Crystal, I'll look for an opening, you attack. If that doesn't work, you distract while I attack from the back. And if that doesn't work, attack from the sides at the same time." Krystee whispered. Crystal, a little startled, nodded her head. Julian patiently waited as Krystee ordered the attacks, signaling the start of the battle.

"Okay, Kiyoshi, start off by running around Turtwig and use _Growl_." Krystee called out. Crystal stood focused.

"Gerard, use _Growl_ too." Crystal said. The two Pokemon let out a harsh, sharp cry. The Turtwig felt its defense go down as it pawed on its ears. Julian smiled, before telling the his Turtwig its orders.

"Twiggy, _Leafstorm _on the Squirtle and the Bulbasaur." Julian ordered. Twiggy let out its own deafening roar, shaking its head side to side, leaves pouring out. They sped towards the unsuspecting Pokemon, hitting them dead on. The Turtwig panted, feeling that its attack stats went down. Kiyoshi and Gerard flew back, Gerard heavily damaged.

"Kiyoshi, _Tackle_!" Krystee ordered. Kiyoshi sped forward, about to tackle the Turtwig, when it dodged. It smiled before it flew forward, Gerard pushing against its back. Twiggy leapt up, turning to face the two Pokemon angrily. Julian smiled, the strategy event threw him off a little.

"Okay, time to get serious Twiggy. _Toxic_ on Bulbasaur and _Giga Drain _on Gerard." Twiggy let out a primal roar before swinging his head around. Huge globs of Gerard's energy started coming out and that replenished the Turtwig's energy. Kiyoshi braced herself, feeling the bits of poison entering her system, most of it consumed by her own. She shivered as wounds began to appear, Gerard kneeling down and panting. Twiggy looked good as new.

"Kiyoshi! _Leech seed_!" Kiyoshi snapped out of her trance. Gerard let out a barrage of bubbles, Twiggy not the slightly affected, but annoyed. It had its back towards her, giving the Bulbasaur a chance. With a quiet mewl, she released the seed. It immediately latching itself on the Pokemon's smooth back. Vines creeped around it in turn, its energy replenished Kiyoshi's.

"Gerard, _Tackle_!" Crystal commanded. The Turtwig groaned as it felt pressure throwing it off, landing on its side. Another tackle sent him flying to another side. It weakly got up, only to be returned to its Pokeball. Julian pocketed the pokeball.

"I didn't expect those combinations. That was really good." Julian admitted. Krystee let out a smile of relief, seeing Kiyoshi healthy. Gerard mewled softly as the potion's effect that Crystal had put on earlier started to work.

"Now, Lesson Two. See if you can catch Scalia." Julian said, throwing the pokeball in the air. A mighty Charizard emerged, letting out a ferocious growl, scaring the wits out of the girls and their Pokemon.

"We're dead." Crystal deadpanned.

* * *

**How was it? Bad, good, horrible? Any suggestions would be very hopeful and as I said before, if any of you want to change your character's personalities, roles, Pokemon, appearance, or anything, contact me through a PM or comment! I don't mind!**


	3. Battleon Saga: Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay! Hehe, got caught up in real life :O**

**To make it up to all of you, I will be doing THREE chapters. One after the other today! Lately, I've been playing Pokemon Pearl/Emerald and that really got some inspiration in me. Anyways, let the story begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Crys let out another scream, ducking as a searing _Flamethrower_ missed her by an inch, burning down some bushes. Gerard retaliated with a barrage of bubbles, hitting the Charizard in the chest, though it wasn't even fazed. Kiyoshi reached to try and hit the Charizard, however the poor Bulbasaur didn't even come close to reaching. Now, the two frail Pokemon were panting heavily. Scalia didn't even break sweat and Julian smirked. Krystee nervously bit her fingernails, a nasty habit she picked up.

"Kiyoshi! _Leech Seed_!" Krystee ordered. The little seeds traveled up…only to be swatted back down by Scalia's huge wings. Crys whipped out her pokedex, checking the level of her Squirtle. He was now level 9, not yet level 10. She inwardly cursed. Just a little more….

"Krystee, hold off the Charizard. I have a plan." Crys whispered to Krystee. Her friend blinked before snapping back to reality.

"Okay, Kiyoshi Vine Whip to that tree!" Krystee called out. Long, thin green vines wrapped around a branch of a lucky tree, propelling itself up the sky. The Charizard let out a surprised roar as the petite Bulbasaur landed on its back. Julian frowned as he looked up from the book he had out.

"_Leech Seed_!" three seeds emerged from Kiyoshi's back, vines tangling itself around the scaly red body. Scalia let out a pained cry. Julian frowned.

"_Fly_, straight up!" Julian said calmly. The Charizard flew up with such speed, Kiyoshi fell off, grabbing something with her attack before reaching the ground. Krystee let out a sigh of relief.

"Now! Gerard, _Withdraw_! Then use _Bubble_!" Crys cried out. The Squirtle spun around, bubbles forming as it flew in the air. It smashed the Charizard's side. Although it didn't injure Scalia, it was enough to throw it off course and to the ground. Once it was in reach, the Bulbasaur wrapped its vines around the Charizard, incapacitating it.

"Return, Scalia." Julian said as he withdrew the Charizard. He smirked while Crys and Krystee cheered with their Pokemon.

"You guys, I can't believe you actually managed to do that. But if it was a real battle, I would have totally creamed you guys," Julian boasted. Before Krystee or Crys could retaliate, he continued, "Anyways, final lesson for today. How to catch a Pokemon."

"Catching Pokemon?" Crys wondered. She had never seen it actually happen, just heard of it. Krystee smacked her forehead at her friend's reaction. Sure Crys was book smart, she was never actually street smart.

"Yeah, you now, how Professor Oak catches them and practically every other person on this planet?" Krystee said sarcastically. Before the argument could go further, Julian interrupted.

"Yes, yes. Before you do though, heal your Pokemon with this." He threw them each a Potion. They tenderly sprayed its content on their Pokemons' injuries. Quickly, their health were restores and they were nearly as good as new.

"Okay, so do both of you have Pokeballs?" He asked them. Both girls checked their bag. Krystee reached in her checkered backpack and sure enough, there were five thanks to her mother. Crys reached into her handbag and pulled out one. The other four were quickly tucked in her pocket.

"Yep." They responded.

"Okay, well get ready." Julian reached in his own bag, pulling out a white flute. He played a little and Pokemon came out. There were Ratatas, Weedles, Caterpies…all kinds of Pokemon. A migrating Pokemon, however, courageously stepped up. It was an Elekid, pounding on its chest, challenging Julian.

"Warrior, _Aura sphere_!" Julian hurled a pokeball in the air, a Lucario bursting out, sending a barrage of blue energy at the Elekid. Some hit it, though the Elekid maneuvered out of most. It released a thunderbolt, hitting Warrior, yet the more experienced Pokemon merely flinched. The Elekid panted, kneeling.

"First, start battling the Pokemon. Lower the Hit points and….throw a Pokeball to try and catch it!" Julian threw the device. The Pokemon sucked in. Although it tried to get out, it didn't have enough energy to fight. The Pokeball eventually lay still, a small clink signifying it capture.

"Okay, so that's all we have to do?" Crys asked. Julian frowned.

"It's harder than it looks." Julian pointed out.

"Whatever you say…" Krystee rolled her eyes. She moved forward, some Pokemon immediately scurrying. A Pikachu was left, staring at her curiously. She was about to take another step when the Pikachu let out a little shock, nearly hitting Krystee's foot. Kiyoshi let out a quiet growl, lurching forward in front of Krystee.

"Alright Kiyoshi, start with a _Growl_." Kiyoshi nodded her head, raising her head to emit a loud growl. The Pikachu mewled, turning around to wave its tail. Both Pokemon glared at each other.

"Well, that didn't work much….Anyways, go for a _Tackle_!" Krystee ordered. The Bulbasaur rushed forward, aiming a tackle at the Pikachu. The mouse-like Pokemon jumped over Kiyoshi, grinning mischievously. Krystee smirked.

"_Leech Seed_!" Krystee commanded. Tiny seeds suddenly sprouted, clutching onto the Pikachu and sucking its health out. It writhed in the ground, twitching as it tried to get up only to fail. Kiyoshi let out a victorious cry and Krystee grabbed a Pokeball.

"Here we go…" Krystee quietly muttered, gripping the Pokeball before throwing it at the Pikachu. It sailed towards the wide-eyed Pokemon and hit it in its stomach. It let out a pained cry before being sucked in. The red and white capture device shook side to side before laying still. Krystee gingerly picked it up.

"I'll name you Aki." Krystee whispered, pocketing the Pokeball before giving Crys a high-five.

"That was…average." Julian criticized while Krystee resisted the urge to smack him.

"Alright! My turn!" Crys cried out excitedly. Gerard leapt forward, staring down a puny Caterpie. It was the tiniest around, the others easily towering over it. It tried to desperately move around, yet the other Caterpies had already left in hoards, leaving it behind.

"Awww….don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." Crys urged on, extending her hand to the Caterpie. The Caterpie slowly crawled its way up her arm…and bit down hard. Crys screamed, flinging her arms back and forth. The Caterpie clung on and eventually jumped off, trying to crawl as fast as it can.

"WHY YOU! THAT'S IT! GERARD, _BUBBLE_!" Crys screamed in fury. Gerard roared(though it sounded more like a squeak) and let out a stream of bubbles. They hit the Caterpie, greatly damaging it but it continued its escape. Crys growled, throwing a Pokeball…only to miss. Krystee face-palmed and Julian let out a low chuckle. Crys glared at him and he immediately shut up but Julian had a huge smirk. Crys grabbed the Pokeball from the ground and threw it again. It hit a tree, bouncing on the ground and rolled over to the Caterpie, trapping it inside. It struggled, but it was unavoidable.

"Woohoo!" Crys cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Krystee did another face-palm, a red mark on her forehead now. Julian's face was blank. Had he ever seen such an odd capture before? Probably not.

"That was…interesting." Julian tried to carefully pick out the right word. Crys beamed and Gerard jumped up and down.

"My head hurts…" Krystee sat down next to a tree, nursing a throbbing forehead. Crys continued to grin, holding the Pokeball next to her face.

"Collete, you name is Collete." Crys chanted softly. The ball shook a little, a response from the new name. Crys grinned some more, pocketing the pokeball.

"And that ends today's lesson. I'll be going now." Julian said, grabbing his bag and walking away. Krystee blinked but shrugged. Crys was still beaming from her first capture while Krystee headed deeper into the forest. Crys raised her eyebrows, but Krystee was the adventurous type. There was no stopping her. Instead, Crys ran back to the Pokemon Center, seeing if she could make new friends.

* * *

**Wow, I'm losing my touch D:**

**Sorry guys, my internet went haywire and I had some writer's block….**

**Anyways, R&R**


	4. Battleon Saga: Chapter 4

**Second part of my…special? Apology? Yeah, whatever works ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Pokemon. Just my two or three Ocs.**

* * *

_(With Krystee, somewhere far into Viridian Forest.)_

Krystee grumbled to herself, wincing as another branch smacked her in the face. Yeah, life was hard. Kiyoshi had returned into its pokeball, after a Weedle had dropped from above and onto its poor bulb. Poor Bulbasaur may have been scarred for life. A screech from above and Krystee tore off to find some trees to hide in. After a walk in through a Fearow's nest, Krystee would be sure to visit the hospital if that occurred again.

'I'm in a nice, warm bed. I never went into a cold, ruthless forest. I never got lost. Crys is across from me, talking in her sleep. When I open my eyes, I'll be safe and calm,' Krystee chanted in her head, hoping that will eventually come true. Her eyes fluttered open and she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, there's a girl in my room, with long purple hair, a white tank top with black pants," Krystee muttered to herself. The girl turned around, eyebrow up questioningly with her hands on her waist.

"Don't forget her black scarf and the gigantic, cuddly penguin next to her," the girl joked. Krystee smiled to herself before extending a hand towards the other female.

"My name is Krystee Star. And you are?" Krystee asked. The girl smiled, shaking hands with Krystee.

"Kara, just Kara. The big penguin over there is…well, he actually doesn't have a name,"

Kara introduced, her Empoleon squawking, as if blaming Kara for not naming it.

"Well, hello nameless penguin. So, what brings you here, out in the woods?" Krystee asked. She knew that the nameless penguin was an Empoleon, and those were found in the Sinnoh region.

"I'm practicing for a Pokemon Contest in Pewter City. You see, this isn't the first time I've been to Kanto. My hometown is actually in Vermillion City. Unfortunately, I seem to have gotten lost," Kara sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, while her partner just shook his head. Krystee resisted the urge to laugh.

"Well, I guess that makes the two of us. But, I've never actually seen a coordinator before. I come from a family of battlers, so, do you mind showing me a thing or two?" Krystee asked curiously. Kara grinned, nodding her head.

"Sure, I always loved converting trainers into coordinators. Come on Empoleon, let's show her our routine," Kara took several steps back, her Empoleon mimicking her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath while her Pokemon waited anxiously for its trainer's command.

"Alright Empoleon, let's start things off with _Bubble Beam_! Then use _Hydro Cannon_! Finish it off with a _Drill Peck_ and _Hydropump_!" Kara instructed. Krystee watched in fascination as she saw the dozens of bubbles erupt into water vapor by the strong force of the _Hydro Cannon_. The performance was then topped off with Kara's Empoleon, spinning with its large beak and spiraling water, collided with its previous attack, resulting into the showering of water droplets that surround the Pokemon as it landed gracefully on its flippers.

"That…was amazing! I've never seen such a perfectly executed appeal done before my very eyes," Krystee praised, clapping her hands together. Kara only sighed, returning the Empoleon in its Pokeball.

"Well, that's just it. The competition will only get tougher and harder because this year, I heard that some of the worlds top coordinators will be participating. This is the first year that Kanto will be holding its very first Grand Festival*, after all." Kara let out another sigh, pressing her hand to her forehead. She let out a surprised squeak when Krystee suddenly grabbed her hands, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"Well, you have to try! No matter how many times you fail, which will probably be a lot, you have to work even harder! When I reach the Indigo League, you have to promise me to try and reach the Grand Festival as well!" Krystee cried, tears flowing down her face.

"Erm, uh…ok? Your nose is dripping…" Kara agreed half-heartedly, a little freaked out by the sudden display of emotions.

"Oh yes, you must try harder thank ever before!" Krystee let go, completely ignoring Kara as she started singing(off-key) a song she had made up of never giving up.

"Sure…anyways, what made you so interested about me giving up?" Kara asked, dusting imaginary dust off of her clothes. Krystee froze and began to tremble. Her mind went blank and her fists clenched unconsciously. Kara eyed her new acquaintance nervously.

"Hey, Krystee…you don't have to-" Kara said, however, Krystee interrupted her.

"I-I have to get going! Yeah, Crys will be so worried! Bye, Kara!" Krystee hastily made her way through the trees, not even turning back to meet Kara face to face.

"Well, that was weird…" Kara muttered to herself. She was sure that wouldn't be the last time she would meet the brunette.

* * *

_(With Crys, in the Pokemon Center)_

Crys chuckled along with her new friends. She was currently in a group, petting the nicely combed Ninetails. She had always been one to be social and friendly, yet her only companion back home was Krystee. It wasn't her fault, more likely her over-protective parent's love for her that got in the way. Anyways, she wasn't interested in socializing as she was in interacting with Pokemon.

"Wow, you really must put a lot of effort into taking care of your Ninetails. The fur is so smooth and glossy!" Crys complimented, stroking the Ninetails as it melted in her hands. Its trainer blushed.

"R-Really? I-I guess so…" the trainer shrunk back into her seat in embarrassment while the others laughed at her flustered face. Crys joined them, until she spotted someone she knew.

"Ah, sorry guys, I got to be going!" Crys abruptly stood up, the Ninetails mewling in protest. The others in the group had disappointed faces on.

"Aw, but Crissy!" Crys mentally slapped the girl for the nickname, "You just go here, come sit.!"

"No, I really should go," Crys faked a smile, grabbing her things.

"Really? Well, we'll miss you," a boy smiled, before turning his back towards and chatting with the group once more. Crys glared at his back.

'Liar!' Crys spat in her mind. They wouldn't even notice she was gone when she left. That's why Pokemon are much more affectionate than humans and why she enjoyed their company so much. Putting that aside, she smiled as she walked towards a trainer she had met before with Krystee.

"Penny! So good to see you! Vous devez répondre à mes questions s'il vous plaît!" Crys said excitedly, unable to her excitement. Penny smiled nervously before realizing someone important was gone…

"Hey, where's Gerard?" Penny asked Crys.

"Oh, he's resting in pokeball after some intense training. Krystee should be in Viridian Forest in case you're wondering," Crys responded with a smile. Penny sweat dropped. She nearly forgot about the level-headed(sometimes) brunette.

"Right! Wait, you're planning on entering the contest! You have to drop out! Insanely strong trainers are there and seeing as you're only beginning, you'll get creamed!" Penny said frantically. Crys barely made some words out with Penny's accent increasing as she started talking even faster.

"Well, we'll never know unless we try! So, if you're not participating, what bring you out here?" Crys questioned Penny, her eyes accusing. Penny snapped of her trance and looked at Crys, as if she was inferior.

"That really doesn't concern you," Penny said, stomping back to her room. Crys could only stare after her, her mouth hung open.

"Well!" Crys muttered, turning around to see another person who she was familiar with. Julian was a little surprised that Crys was alone by herself…again.

"Where's my other sla-uh, I mean, apprentice?" Julian corrected himself. Crys could have sworn he was about to say 'slave', but she shook it off.

"She's still out in Viridian Forest. Why?" Crys wondered why he would ask such a question. I mean, it was only seven, right?

"It's 9:30 p.m." Julian pointed to a clock. Crys gaped.

"I uhm…have to go to the bathroom?" Crys tried, hoping Julian wouldn't see through her rushed lie.

"You forgot to call her, didn't you?" Julian stared, as if wondering if this airhead was actually as smart as Krystee said. Crys glared at him.

"No I did not! She's in Pokemart! Now if you excuse me, it's my time of the month!" Crys made her way to the exit.

"But you just said-"

"Ouch, cramps!" Crys cried out, grabbing her stomach, nearing the exit. Julian rolled his eyes.

"The bathroom is the other way," he said, knowing very well that Crys was lying. Crys turned around, her eyes blazing.

"What if I want to talk to nature while I'm going?" Crys yelled, about to leave, "I'll be taking this!" She grabbed the flashlight out of the other trainer's hand.

"Wha-?" the trainer's mouth formed an 'o'. Julian stood in the middle of the Pokemon Center, his amused eyes at the swinging door of the building.

* * *

Krystee shivered, under a tree. She knew full well that it wasn't eight, the time Crys should have called her to remind her that it was time to come back. By now, her phone was dead.

"I'm going to make it out alive. I will. If I don't, I will haunt Crys forever. Oh god, I died a kiss virgin! I'm sorry Grandma, I shouldn't have put your teeth in the back yard! I didn't mean for you to get a gum disease, I swear!" Krystee mumbled to herself, rocking back and forth. A bright light flashed to her eyes.

"Krystee?" A faint voice called out.

"Grandma?" Krystee breathed out. She received a smack to the face.

"Oh Arceus Krystee! You've lost your mind! What should I do, what should I do? Your mom will kill me-!" Crys said, crying as she continued to shake Krystee.

"Crys?" Krystee called out softly. Cry stopped, and sniffed as she saw Krystee get up from her beating.

"I'M ALRIGHT! NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Krystee yelled as she pushed down Crys. The flashlight conveniently pointed out the entrance, which was actually just a few feet away, straight ahead.

* * *

Krystee made her way back to the Pokemon Center, Crys far behind her. She slumped against the counter, giving Nurse Joy her two pokeballs. Julian smirked as he made his way next to the battered girl.

"So, I take it Crys forgot to call you?" he asked in an amused tone. Krystee glared at the older boy, grabbing him by his shirt collar.

"Next time I get lost, I'll be cursing YOU, 'mentor'," Krystee growled, letting the boy go. He quirked his eyebrow at the mumbling girl, who was making her way to her shared room.

"I'm sorry Grandma, I'm so sorry…" Krystee grumbled under her breath, staggering. Julian wondered where she was raised. A screaming Crys rushed into the Pokemon Center.

"Don't be surprised when a swarm of Beedrills make their way here!" She yelled, pushing Krystee into their room. He rolled his eyes. Oh yeah, she had been raised near _that_.

* * *

*** The story takes place about a few years before Ash was born, so new things(technically, old things) will be introduced in this story, entirely made up by me or some others who have thought of this before that I am unaware of.**

**So, yes. Krystee has gone insane thanks to Viridian Forest, but what can't a good night's sleep cure?**

**Crys: A LOT OF THINGS!**

**Yes, yes. So, this is only the second part. Next part will cover the rest of Julian's training…and maybe even Team Rocket's Research? Well…hopefully part of it. Again, so sorry that I had gotten writer's block and a very common, but incurable disease called laziness. Oh, the tragedy…**


	5. Battleon Saga: Chapter 5

**Third-part of the special!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon(Just Pokemon Pearl :D)**

* * *

_(In Route 1)_

"Hey, Julian, what are we doing here? Are we going back to Pallet Town?" Crys asked the teen. Julian turned, before stopping.

"No, we're going to see if you two can handle something." Julian mentioned casually. Krystee felt her eyes squint into a suspicious glare.

"Is it legal?" Krystee asked, ready to run if it wasn't. Julian feigned a hurt look, while Crys raised her eyebrows at her childhood friend. Looks like the Viridian Forest incident may have emotionally scarred her for good.

"Why, I never!" Julian faked the British accent while Krystee and Crys both showed him an exasperated look.

"Lame!" Crys coughed, looking away innocently, as if interested in the group of flying Pidgeys.

"Anyways, this Route is often the haven of new trainers, especially in festivals like these. I'm going to see if you can handle it." Julian added the last part carefully. Frankly, he just wanted to see if they could avoid being killed by some of the tougher trainers out there.

"Aw, you really are looking out for us!" Crys grinned, patting Julian's shoulder. Julian looked away, about to burst out laughing while Krystee sighed at her friend's naïve nature.

"Alright, I agree. Aki needs the training anyways." Krystee said, remembering that her newly caught Pikachu was merely of level 5, since she had trained it a little this morning, her Bulbasaur reach level 13.

"Hmmm, be careful. Some trainers are tougher than they seem." Julian warned in an ominous voice. Crys stared at him as if he grew another head.

"Wow, that sounded exactly like Nana Jonnie!" Crys remarked, remembering frail, old Nana Jonnie. Krystee immediately recognized Crys' relative.

"Oh yeah! Hey, did she die last year?" Krystee wondered, staring incredulously at Crys. Crys shrugged.

"I don't know. All I know is for her birthday party, we wore black and she was…wait, maybe that was her funeral." Crys' eyes widened. No wonder her parents pulled her away when she was about to set down a present in Nana Jonnie's arms.

"Anyways, you should be finding someone already." Julian interrupted, a little disturbed with the conversation. Crys giggled before running off to meet a trainer.

"Hi, hi! Do you want to battle!" Crys bounced, grinning. The trainer took one look before smirking.

"Alright, but I'll warn you, I'm pretty good!" The trainer warned. Crys grinned even wider.

"Cool! How about a 2 on 2 battle?" Crys asked the unknown trainer. Her opponent nodded, gripping a Pokeball. The trainer threw it and a Pidgey came out, flapping its wings as it took flight.

"Oh, a Pidgey! Go, Collette!" Crys called out her Caterpie, who blinked at the bird. The trainer laughed.

"You expect that to beat my Pidgey?" The trainer said between giggles. Crys remained unfazed, still smiling. Julian quirked an eyebrow.

"Is she insane? Did all the training I give her go to waste?" Julian sighed, remembering how difficult it was to convince Crys that a normal-type can't affect a ghost-type and vice-versa.

"Or she might be using her surroundings for her benefit." Krystee pointed out. The trees surrounding them didn't allow the Pidgey much room to fly in, but the Caterpie could easily maneuver its way around them.

"Who knows." Julian shrugged, turning his attention to the battle. The trainer grinned as he commanded his Pokemon.

"Pidgey, _Sand-Attack_!" The Pidgey created a whirlwind of dust towards the Caterpie, who squirmed as it couldn't see anything. Crys smiled.

"Alright, Caterpie! _String Shot_!" Numerous strings shot for the through the dust, clinging themselves to the trees and its branches, though none hitting the Pidgey. Its trainer laughed once more.

"Ha ha ha, that's great! Pidgey, _Tackle_!" The flying-type shot forward like a missile through the cloud of smoke, only to make contact with nothing.

"_String Shot_!" More strings filled the battle-field. The Pidgey tried avoiding most of them, however, it was quickly thrown towards a tree, wrapped by a series of _String Shots_.

"Pidgey!" The trainer cried, looking at the hopeless bird. Crys grinned.

"Collette, _Tackle _barrage!" Crys said. The triumphant Caterpie began damaging the Pidgey while the trainer looked on. The Pidgey gave one last final croon before being knocked out by a final _Tackle_.

"Ah, Pidgey!" The trainer cried out, catching the fallen Pidgey before returning it to its Pokeball.

"Wow, that was pretty…smart. I can not believe I just complimented the psycho loon." Julian muttered the last part quietly to himself. Krystee pumped a fist in the air.

"Way to go Crys!" Krystee cried, while Crys turned around to give Krystee a thumbs up before turning back to the trainer. Krystee turned to Julian. "That was rather, a _**sticky **_situation."

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Stop…"

"…"

"Don't give me that look!"

"Don't make a joke like that lame ever again then." Julian responded cooly, watching the fight progressed. Krystee imitated him with her hands, making a face while doing so. Julian rolled his eyes and ignored the brunette.

"Send out your next Pokemon!" Crys called out to the sweating trainer. He looked at her before he took out his pokeball.

"If you say so!" The trainer threw the red and white device, revealing a Nidoran(M). It whined, pawing the ground before staring the Caterpie down, who shivered. Crys sweat dropped.

"Uhm, return Collette! Let's go Gerard!" Crys said, her Squirtle giving an equally menacing look at the Nidoran(M). It was pretty hilarious, two small Pokemon staring each other down.

"Nidoran, _Leer_!" The trainer said, hoping for the turtle's defense to go down. Cry immediately retaliated.

"Gerard, _Withdraw_!" Crys said. The blue turtle went back into its shell while the Nidoran(M) tried to get past its handy defense mechanism. Crys grinned, remembering the technique she came up with.

"Gerard, spinning _Water Gun_!" Powerful jets of water rushed threw its arm, leg and head holes, destroying the previous string shots and hurtling the purple Pokemon towards a tree. As Gerard stood up, unharmed, its opponent weakly stumbled back up.

"Ah, Nidoran(M)!" The trainer gasped. He quickly recovered though.

"_Poison Sting_!" The Nidoran(M) opened its mouth, letting loose the poisonous attack. Crys gasped as Gerard flew to the ground. Not only was it weakened, the purple spots all over its body indicated the it had been poisoned, although the Nidoran(M) was in a worse condition for now.

"Gerard, return." Crys weakly mumbled, returning the shivering Pokemon. She gripped Collette's pokeball before she threw it out.

"Collette, wrap this up!" Crys said, the green bug shrinking back as it recognized the intimidating Nidoran(M).

"C-Caterpie!" It cried to Crys, who motioned it to the battlefield. It slunk back, watching in worry as the Nidoran(M) pawed the ground once more. Krystee bit her lip.

"She's in a tight spot." Krystee murmured worriedly, fiddling with her jacket. Julian remained calm and impassive.

"No kidding. Her main Pokemon is poisoned and the Caterpie's reluctant, the trainer being the same. If she keeps that up, her Caterpie will fall in a matter of minutes." Julian explained to Krystee, who kept her focus on Crys.

"Yeah, no doubt about that…" Krystee muttered. Crys clenched her fist before ordering her Caterpie.

"C-Collette, _String Shot_!" The Caterpie released numerous strings of sticky thread, and, though injured, the Nidoran(M) easily moved out of the way. Its trainer laugh cockily.

"Is that all your Caterpie can do? Let's end this! Nidoran(M), _Peck_!" The trainer ordered. Just as the poison-type was about to hit the Caterpie, it swung over its head with a _String Shot. _

"Now, Collette, _Tackle_!" Crys ordered, her eyes filled with determination. The trainer gaped as the Caterpie swung down, much like Tarzan and continued to hit the Nidoran(M), who was unable to reach it. Krystee's eyes widened.

"What…was that!" Krystee was bewildered. She hadn't seen a move like that at all. Julian, too, was stumped. Since when has Crys been this creative?

"Alright Collette, final attack! _Tackle_, full force!" Crys ordered, the Caterpie sailing towards the Nidoran(M). Its trainer tried to think fast.

"_P-Poison Sting_!" He said, as the Nidoran(M) opened its mouth, sending minute purple missiles at the Pokemon. Although heavily injured, Collette continued, not poisoned and hit the Nidoran(M) hard, immediately knocking it out.

"Alright, Collette! Way to go!" Crys hugged the tired Caterpie, who tried to escape Crys' harsh grip. Krystee turned to Julian, tilting her head.

"Why wasn't Collette poisoned, like Gerard?" Krystee asked, remembering how easily Gerard was poisoned. Julian though about it before answering.

"I'm not sure, but I think its because of Caterpie's ability, **Shield Dust**." Julian pointed out. Crys had joined in shortly after giving Gerard an Antidote and waving goodbye to the defeated trainer.

"Ability?" Crys repeated. Julian nodded his head.

"Yeah. Each Pokemon has its own ability. For example, Scalia. Her ability is **Blaze**, which powers up fire-type moves when Scalia is injured. Each ability benefit's the Pokemon…most of the time." Julian explained. The girls slowly understood. Krystee smiled.

"Well, I guess Pokemon really are unique in their own way." Krystee thought out loud. Crys agreed.

"Yeah! I mean, more unique than when…" Crys was about to start another story when Julian interrupted her.

"Hey, Krystee, aren't you going to battle someone?" Julian asked the brunette, who blinked.

"Oh, I was going to, but I think I'm going to battle sometime later." Krystee smiled, walking away. Julian rolled his eyes. Such disobedient slaves.

"You know we're not you're slaves, right?" Crys pointed out, sweat dropping. Julian turned to her with a smile.

"Of course, of course! Now go to the Pokemon Center to get me some grapes." Julian shooed Crys off, who muttered about ungrateful teachers, off to heal her Pokemon and get some grapes.

* * *

**Yeah, I only showed Crys' battle. Unfortunately, it took up more than I intended, and I decided to leave Krytee's battle and Team Rocket's plan for the next chapter.**

**And so, I really didn't explain much about Krystee, Crys and the other Ocs, so I've decided to do some character profiles after every chapter in hopes of taking out some confusion. First up is…**

* * *

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **_Krystee Star_

**Age: **_12_

**Hometown: **_Pallet Town, Kanto_

**Occupation: **_Trainer_

**Personality: **_Krystee is usually the adventurous type, though she often gets lost. It takes sometime to get her temper up, but when she does, she explodes, resulting to screaming and thrashing. Krystee is a little naïve and a little unfamiliar with battling, seeing as the only trainer in her family was her father, who died when she was only five. Krystee is very curious, not hesitating to take on a challenge, though she has common sense. She freezes up when someone questions about her, thinking that they are disappointed on how she is acting, much like some of her relatives._

**Appearance: **_Krystee has mid-back brown hair, usually kept in a ponytail or pigtail. Her bangs are separated in the middle with two clips. Krystee has a mild tan because of all the times she spent out in the sun. Krystee has her mother's face, except for her chocolate brown eyes from her father. Krystee is fairly tall for her age, about 5'1 and weighs about 103 lbs._

**Clothes: **_Krystee has an orange half-jacket, with sleeves rolled up to her elbow, which is open to reveal a white tank-top. She had plain blue shorts reaching mid-thigh. Krystee wear white knee-socks with orange sneakers. Her bag is white and she usually hangs it around her shoulders(like Leaf). _

**Others: **_Krystee's only reminder of her father is a bracelet she receiver on her fifth birthday before his sudden death, which she wear on her right arm. _

**Pokemon: **

_**1) **__Kiyoshi(F), Bulbasaur (Poison/Grass)_

_Level: 12_

_Ability: Overgrow _

_Nature: Quiet_

_Moves: Tackle, Growl, Leech Seed, Vine Whip_

_**2) **__Aki(F), Pikachu (Electric)_

_Level: 5_

_Ability: Static_

_Nature: Hasty_

_Moves: Thundershock, Growl, Tail Whip_

**Amount of Badges or Ribbons: **_None so far_

**Love Interest: **_None(That we know of ;))_

Alright, that's it for now. Until next time, where a hero gets caught up in the plan and where a hero frantically prepares for the Battleon.


	6. Battleon Saga: Chapter 6

**Finally, we see some of Team Rocket! Also, Krystee's going to have some trouble in her battle. Poor, poor Krystee. Anyways, if you see at the end, I did do another Character Profile corner. I'll further explain it later…and how you can get your character on it for the readers who I hope will continue reading O_o**

**Anyways, new characters and new motives? What does Team Rocket have in store for Krystee and why is one specifically aiming for her…!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Krystee was undoubtedly lost in the blasted Route, though she had been traveling back and forth Viridian City and Pallet Town ever since she was five. It wasn't easy to get lost either. Although there was no paved road, the tress branched out far enough so that travelers and their Pokemon could easily pass by, though the ledges sometimes made it difficult. Plus, the wild Pokemon were ridiculously easy, even for starter Pokemon.

"E-Eh! I thought I passed that tree already!" Krystee groaned in frustration. She had already crumpled and thrown her map, which landed exactly by that tree, which she of course passed. Maps were useless if you couldn't use them, and that was exactly why Krystee was the worst person to travel with, except for Crys(lost _**and**_ whiny).

"Bulba." Kiyoshi muttered. After wandering around, Krystee decided to let her Bulbasaur out. Not only did Kiyoshi protect Krystee, she also managed to steer Krystee _**away**_ from becoming even more lost. Let's face it, although Kiyoshi new her way through the route, seeing her disgruntled trainer amused her more. Oh yes, she was sort of sadistic, but after her trainer forced her to fight that terrifying Charizard, it was well deserved.

"Ah, you're such a cute little Bulbasaur! Wish I could understand you though." Krystee smiled, whistling and skipping, nearly colliding with a tree before stopping, frozen. The Bulbasaur trotted up to her trainer, who looked startled.

"Bul?" The Bulbasaur tilted its head. Krystee started shaking, pointing a finger at something the Bulbasaur couldn't see.

"Oh my gosh! I think I see something!" Krystee yelped, jumping for joy. She rushed towards it, humming a merry tune. Kiyoshi shook her head. The Viridian Forest incident may have permanently scarred Krystee emotionally. As they got closer, the Bulbasaur glared at the building. It practically screamed 'suspicious' with the horns pointing out, armed people dressed in black, a huge red 'R' printed in the middle. The building itself was built in a dome-shape, almost as if it was preparing from an assault.

"Bulba! Bulbasaur!" Kiyoshi tugged on her trainers muddied white socks. Krystee bent down, looking at the Bulbasaur in confusion.

"Huh? What were you doing that for?" Krystee asked the Bulbasaur, who stuck its nose in another direction. Krystee seemed to get the general idea.

"Oh! You're trying to lead me out? Geez, if you figured it out sooner-" Krystee smiled, patting Bulbasaur's head before she froze once again, half-turning her head behind her. A pair of grunts, in the black uniform with their pokeballs ready were hiding behind the tree, eyeing the Bulbasaur as if it was a sum of cash.

"BULBA!" Kiyoshi shrieked, jumping in front of Krystee who turned around and stood up, her eyes blazing.

"Maybe I can finish my lesson without Julian knowing." Krystee murmured under her breath. The pair of grunts stepped into full view, smirking as they found out their supposed opponent was a mere age of 12, while they were _adults_.

"Well, well, well. Look at what we have here. A rat amongst our base." The grunt on the right said, a nasty smirk on his face, twirling the pokeball in his hand. His partner smirked along with him.

"I-I don't want to fight yet…" Krystee said shakily, cowering. Sure she wasn't the best of actors, but it was good enough to fool the two Rocket members. The one on the left smirked even wider.

"Oh, no need little girl! We'll let you go…" He paused, throwing his pokeball in the air to release a Rattata. It snarled menacingly, but it wasn't even as big as its opponent. His partner seemed to get the idea though, sending out his Zubat.

"If you give us your Bulbasaur. I'm sure the boss would like a rare Pokemon from us, since this base doesn't receive much attention." The man finished. The two Pokemon looked like a challenge, but there way no way she would be giving up her starter to some no-good, weak-looking scumbags.

"NEVER! Aki, pair up with Kiyoshi to teach these two jerks a lesson!" Krystee glared, throwing the Pikachu's Pokeball in the air, releasing the yellow mouse. It ruffled it fur before looking around. This was definitely not the Pokemon Center or Viridian Forest. Then it noticed its opponents. _**Oh**_, it was _**SO**_ on! Electricity sparked from its cheeks as it stared down her opponents, who looked at the blood-thirsty Pikachu warily.

"U-Uhm…Zubat, _Leech Life_ on that Bulbasaur!" The Zubat flew forward, its fangs glowing as it dove in for the kill.

"Rattata, _Tackle_ on the Pikachu!" The Rattata rushed forward, preparing a tackle. Krystee smiled, the excitement of the battle about to kick in.

"Alright, time to get our game on. Kiyoshi, _Vine Whip _on the Rattata and throw it against the Zubat. Aki, _Thundershock_ when they're together!" Krystee ordered. Just as instructed, thin green vines wrapped itself around the Rattata, who squeaked and shrieked when it flew in the air, crashing against the flailing Zubat. Aki took the opportunity, grinning all the way as she electrocuted the two Pokemon, knocking them out. Krystee sweat dropped at how easy the battle was. Kiyoshi smiled happily while Aki continued to grin, itching for more. The grunts looked up fearfully at Krystee, who sighed and shook her head.

"Look…" Krystee tried, though the men just screamed, recalled their Pokemon, and promptly fled. Krystee was left behind with her Pokemon, who all looked at their trail with a twitching eye.

"My, how sweet. Letting your enemy go." A voice snapped Krystee out of her sulking, turning only to fall to her knees, two Golbats suspending her two Pokemon in the air and an Arbok keeping her at bay. Kiyoshi struggled a little before keeping quiet and still. Aki, however, did not stop twisting and spinning, trying to land a hit on the snickering Golbat.

"W-Who are you!" Krystee spat, glaring daggers at the woman before her. The woman was tall and skinny, with stringy brown hair tied into a bun. Her striking gold eyes glared daggers at Krystee and she licked her cherry red lips, which stood out from her sickly pale skin. The woman wore a uniform quite different then the others. It consisted of a black dress reaching her ankles, a pair of black boots underneath revealed by two slits on both sides of the dress, stopping at mid-thigh. A black jacket covered the top, just ending below her breast, a red 'R' showing a little. The woman smirked at the brunette's discomfort.

"Arbok, tighter." The woman ordered her Pokemon. The purple snake hissed before wrapping itself tighter around the gasping brunette, who had trouble drawing oxygen. Kiyoshi screeched in anger before biting and snapping at the Golbat, who stared at the usually timid Bulbasaur in awe. Aki even stopped moving for a moment to stare at the Bulbasaur in shock before she tried shocking the Golbat, who wasn't even fazed.

"A-ACK!" Krystee grunted, flailing as she tried to escape the Arbok's clutches. The woman smiled at the young trainer's pain.

"My, my. Arbok seems to be enjoying this as much as I do. Pity that we have to dispose of you, you would have been a tough member." The woman sighed, shaking her head and crossing her arms, acting as if she was a mother scolding her child. Krystee opened one shut eye to get a good look at the Team Rocket member.

"W-Who are you!" Krystee demanded, trying to stand, only to be shoved roughly towards the ground. The woman frowned at Krystee's reaction, sending shivers down Krystee's spine with the cold stare the woman was giving her.

"I am a head admin. Respect that, you brat!" The woman growled, bending over to slap Krystee across the cheek. Krystee gritted as the stinging sensation reminded her that she was in an unfavorable position. Her Pokemon only thrashed more, only to be roughly shut up by the Golbats. They immediately quieted down, much to Krystee's relief, though they let out quiet growl and some resistance. The admin made her way towards the base, her Pokemon and their captives following her. If only Krystee could reach her phone…The sudden stop sent her crashing against the wall, Aki and Kiyoshi in a cage just above her.

"W-What!" Krystee screamed as she tried to get through the jail door. She was in an iron cell, closed by a door made of bars. She saw the satisfied look on the Rocket admin's face, and dangerously glowered. The Arbok took her backpack, containing her stuff so she could not contact anybody.

"Stay quiet and we might just yet not…put you through _procedure_." The Rocket admin gave her an evil grin. Krystee gulped, knowing the way the woman hinted at it that the procedure wasn't necessarily pleasant or legal. So, as a result, Krystee sat there, shaking in as fury washed over her.

"What's your name?" Krystee asked, preparing herself for any physical abuse. The woman stared coldly, before walking away, leaving Krystee with parting words that engraved itself in her head and left her paralyzed.

"You don't remember me, Krissy?"

* * *

Crys stared at the clock long and hard, full of worry. Again, it was past the time Krystee had told her she would come back. Plus, she wasn't answering her phone, something that Krystee would usually never do. Crys could trust Krystee enough not to go to Viridian Forest without some with her. She bit her fingernails nervously, a nasty habit she had picked up when she was younger. Crys could only turn to the only other person she knew Krystee could have contacted with.

"Julian!" Crys called out, running forward to the younger boy, who turned towards her with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah?" Julian asked, a little suspicious. Training was over and the tournament began tomorrow. Crys should have been asleep already, like most of the other competitors. The only thing that could keep Crys awake was…

"Have you seen Krystee?" Crys asked in a panicked tone, looking right and left, trying to see if the brunette was around the lounge. Of course, Julian thought. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows. She always eventually comes back, doesn't she?" Julian replied in an indignant tone. That's what had happened before, right? Crys shook her head, staring at Julian with such a sad and worried way that he felt sympathetic for the thirteen year old.

"This is different, I know it is!" Crys practically screamed, leaning against the counter to support herself.

"Hey, maybe she's just training. I'm sure she'll be fine. Maybe your just anxious for the tournament?" Julian suggested. Crys let out two heavy breaths, trying to calm herself before nodding her head. Yeah, maybe Krystee was somewhere training. Or maybe she was camping out on Route 1? It didn't matter because they would see each other in the competition. Or atleast she hoped so…

"I-Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Crys accepted, laughing quietly to herself. Wasn't it ridiculous that she thought Krystee might have been in really deep trouble. Crys blinked, before taking another deep breath. She really, _**really **_hoped that that hadn't happened to Krystee. Slowly, she disappeared into her bedroom, forcing herself to sleep.

* * *

**Okay, finished. Well, technically, not really…I still have to do character profiles right? So, this one might be predictable. After all, she's a main character!**

**So, you want your OC featured in the Character Profile? Well, then P.M. me and I'll send the guidelines, because it will be slightly different for each character. If you don't…then just pass over this section quietly….**

**Name: **_Crystle "Crys" Gallow (did I give her a last name already O_O)_

**Age: **_13, turning 14 on the 25__th__ of August_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Hometown: **_Pallet Town, on the upper/cleaner side_

**Occupation: **_Currently a trainer_

**Personality: **_Slightly, well, really ditzy and scatter-brained. Crys is one of those smart people, taught to be lady-like though she doesn't use it when it isn't necessary. She is quite clumsy and a pacifist, not liking her Pokemon hurt. Crys isn't very trusting, though she can warm up to people quite fast. Crys is often referred to as annoying by Julian, lovable by Krystee and 'a lady' by her family. _

**Appearance: **_Crys is light-skinned, with long, knee-length dark brown hair often in a ponytail, French braid, pigtails or in a bun. Crys has light green eyes and is getting slightly tan due to her adventure. She is fairly tall, about 5'3 and is a little chubby, about 111 lbs. because she is quite gluttonous, though she's losing some weight…_

**Clothing: **_Crys wear a white tank-top with black skinny jeans a blue, glow in the dark sneakers. She wears a white handbag and her Pokeballs are strung across her waist. Crys usually has expensive jewelry on, to signify that she's an upper-classmen, though she spends ours trying to find them if she lost it, which is quite often. _

**Pokemon:**

_1. Gerard(M): Squirtle_

_Nature: Haughty _

_Ability: Torrent_

_Moves: Tackle, Water Gun, Tail Whip, Withdraw_

_2. Collette(F): Caterpie_

_Nature: Calm_

_Ability: Shield Dust_

_Moves: Tackle, String Shot, (NEW!)Bug Bite_

**Okay, so most of you guys know that school started. Meaning less updates, but luckily, through some weird circumstances, I've written some chapters...Up to Chapter 10. All I need to do is edit and all, make it look better and easier to read I guess? I don't have a beta reader, so expect some mistakes...okay A LOT. This is all I'm going to tell you...a bipolar, gay Jigglypuff and a disfunctional Clefairy. Guess what roles they play? No really, please guess! Whoever guesses correctly gets a...CYBER COOKIE! And gets their OC feautured or a shout out :D**

**~(now known) CaramelldansenXLove or CaraXLove or just Dansen :)**


	7. Battleon Saga: Chapter 7

**Woah, yep, Chapter 7 already. Kind of surprising actually. The only thing is, I've been leaning on this story a bit more lately, so updates on my other stories might be scarce. Later on, roles may be switched, so updates are never guaranteed.**

**Anyways, not that much going on, so I guess I'll be on my merry way…? Yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

Krystee groaned as she awoke from her slumber. Still, no improvement so far. She looked to her left and there on the grimy iron floor was a tray, with a cup of rice and a bottle of milk. Krytee cringed. Rice for breakfast? Oh well, that didn't matter to her. She looked up to see Aki and Kiyoshi still asleep, a bowl of Pokemon food on their cages.

"…Why?" Krystee muttered to herself. She contemplated on her situation. Although Team Rocket was nefarious for being a lousy, good-for-nothing gang, it seemed as if they were treating her as a prisoner, not as an hostage. They weren't very nice, but they had the decency to keep her alive and healthy atleast. But why would they do that?

"Bulba?" Kiyoshi called to her trainer sleepily. Krystee looked up to see her Bulbasaur, looking at its surroundings in mild surprise. The mewl awoke Aki, who bristled at the fact she was cooped up in a small cage. Sure she could take adventuring with an idiotic trainer(killing Caterpies wasn't as much fun as killing Zubats), but this, she couldn't take it. Gathering up the electricity she had in her cheeks, she tried shocking the cage, but to no avail.

"Piiiii….." Aki whined, trying again and again until she grew tired, munching on her meal with a pout. Krystee would have cracked a grin, but in this situation, she remained solemn and uncertain. Where was Crys or someone else that could help her? Sure, she hadn't been gone for a even a day yet, but the Battleon…

"The Battleon!" Krystee gasped. So that was it! Maybe they were trying to sabotage the entire competition by capturing the trainers. That didn't make sense though, seeing as she was the only one here. Maybe it was because she stumbled upon their base(yeah, it probably wasn't in Route 1...)? Or maybe, for personal reasons. Krystee frowned as she remember exactly who her captor was.

"Bulba! Saaaauuuur!" Kiyoshi growled. Krystee stiffened, turning to the iron door to see the Rocket Admin. Aki shook and shuddered, the cage moving along with her actions. The woman seemed to pay no mind, crossing her arms as she glared at the brunette.

"Oh my, Krissy. You're looking mighty bad there. Won't that woman worry?" The woman gushed, placing a hand on her cheeck as she faked a worried look. Krystee glared before springing up to the jail cell. She tried reaching for the woman, coming up short, but she did not hesitate to reply.

"YOU! She's my mother and-!" Krystee tried, only to be rudely slapped by the woman. Darn her longer arms. Ignoring the pain, Krystee whipped around to continue looking sourly at the older female, who also had a furious expression.

"Never speak of that again! I have a better life now, no thanks to the two of you!" The woman screamed back venomously. Kiyoshi and Aki looked between the two ladies. What exactly happened…? Krystee's eyes softened as she looked down.

"I know…" Krystee muttered, falling down to the floor. Clearly, the admin did not expect that as she froze. No sooner than she did that a Rocket grunt entered, huffing as he stopped in front of his commander.

"W-What is it?" The woman asked, voice cracking but still sharp. The Rocket grunt composed himself before staring at the woman in the eyes.

"Commander! The Battleon has started. Shall we proceed as planned?" The Rocket grunt asked in a serious tone. Krystee tilted her head, straining to hear the conversation. Apparently, the admin saw this and nodded her head.

"Of course! No hesitance. Proceed just as planned. We mustn't let him over show us of course. This is Team Rocket's debut!" The admin said. The grunt nodded, apparently touched by the "speech", and sped out the room. Krystee furrowed her eyebrows. Plan?

"…" Krystee sat in silence, the admin still not leaving. Finally, the silence was broken.

"You must be thinking, 'What plan'? Am I right?" The admin said, looking at her ruby red nails. Krystee bit her lip.

"Are you a psychic?" Krystee asked sarcastically rolling her eyes. The older woman chose to ignore that, instead scoffing.

"You and that woman are so alike…" The admin turned to walk out that door, when Krystee spoke up.

"She's not just a woman, she's-!" Krystee was interrupted by the slam of the door, quietly fuming to herself. What an ungrateful brat that Rocket admin was.

* * *

Crys paced back and forth to her room. The Battleon was today…and no sign of Krystee. No matter how many times she asked anyone in town, they never saw Krystee come back from Route 1. Crys sighed, frustrated and clearly nervous. Not only was Krystee not back, the Battleon was today, starting in about ten minutes.

"Ms. Crystal, are you ready yet?" Nurse Joy called through the door. Crys paused to take a deep breath. Here goes nothing…

"Ah, Nurse Joy. I seem to have forgotten something. May I have about fifteen minutes to sort this all out?" Cys asked sweetly. Buying five more minutes…Fortunately, the kind nurse agreed.

"Of course. I'm sure the other trainers can wait for five minutes." And with that, the pink-haired healer walked away. Crys made sure she couldn't hear the nurse's footsteps before running towards the window and jumping out.

"Ugh, what a waste…" Crys muttered, seeing the new tear in her new jacket. Yesterday, she had bought a whole new outfit to commemorate getting through Julian's training. She currently had a blue and white jacket; blue on the top half, white on the bottom. The jacket was pretty handy storing small items because of its two huge, front pockets. Underneath, she wore a blue halter top with a pair of white capris. To make walking easier, she bought a pair of blue running shoes, but the money wasted was so worth it. She slung her white backpack over one shoulder and had a white beret to top the outfit off.

"Squir…" Gerard muttered, catching Crys' attention. He was currently trapped in Crys' room, along with Collette. They peered through nervously, while Crys shook her head.

"Sorry guys, but I need you to stall Nurse Joy. Just, bang some things and lock the door or something! I need to find Krystee!" Crys whispered, waving bye to her sad Pokemon. The Squirtle turned to its teammate.

"Squirt squirtle! Squirtle squirt tle squirt squirtle!_ That girl! How dare she lock the mighty Gerard in a measly room!_" Gerard huffed, sticking its chest out. Collete let out(or tried to) a mournful sigh, crawling away from the boastful Squirtle.

"Piiiiiiieeeee. Caterpie. _Why? That Squirtle…_" The Caterpie muttered, laying its head against Krystee's pillow, where it managed to somehow climb. The Squirtle noticed the Caterpie's disappearance, screaming at it from below, seeing as it had no way to climb the top bunk. Oh yes, Crys team got along fine…

* * *

Crys checked the time on her phone and mentally cursed herself. Fifteen minutes have passed and as she looked all over Route 1, she didn't find a single clue to Krystee's whereabouts.

"UGH! She better show up at the Battleon…" Crys muttered, turning to run towards the Pokemon Center. Of course, she felt selfish for doing this, but maybe Krystee was just training some more? And besides, if Krystee didn't show up in the competition, then she'd just ask Officer Jenny.

'Come on Krystee, you have to pull through!' Crys thought as she ran to wards the Pokemon Center. She stopped as she reached the back of her window, whistling for her Pokemon. Gerard and Collette came, the door holding back some complaining trainers.

"Collette! String Shot and help me up." Crys whispered to her Pokemon. The Caterpie nodded its little head before shooting the string of goo towards the trainer. Luckily for Crys, the string was better than a rope so it allowed her to climb faster. She silently landed, put her things back into place and returned her Pokemon before opening the door.

"You made us wait." Penny frowned, crossing her arms. A Furret wrapped itself along her neck, the satchel on the petite girl's back making some noise every time the Furret scratched its nose.

"Geez, how long does it take you to get ready?" Kira sighed, shaking her head at Crys, who smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. Julian only rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just hurry up. No one else is going to wait for us." Julian pointed out, walking off. Penny huffed before following the only male while Kira paused to turn to Crys before following the others.

"Hey, don't get distracted okay? It'll only be bad for you and your Pokemon. Good luck." Kira warned. Crys knew that of course, that had been already displayed by her unwillingness in battling.

"Yeah, thanks Kira." Crys muttered, closing the door before walking off. The Pokemon Center's lobby was packed with participating trainers. From young to old, she saw people and Pokemon of all types talking or doing their own thing. The Battleon must have been delayed by just a bit, seeing as anxiety practically reeked from all these trainers.

"Oh wow, this is a whole mess more trainers than I had hoped for!" A voice from behind her said, scaring the heck out of Crys. She shrieked, though it was drowned out by all the noise, and mentally smacked herself when she realized it was Nicole. The black haired girl had changed a bit. She now wore a black long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves being lime green and wore a pair of lime green shorts. Nicole bought a pair of black converse shoes and wore a pair of knee length white shocks. Nicole slung her white book bag over her left shoulder and accessorized herself with a pair of lime green gloves.

"AH! I mean…Nicole! What a pleasure seeing you here." Crys smiled, attempting to make a small conversation. She needed to get out of here fast! Nicole's eyes slanted as she crossed her arms, Gracie perching herself on the teen's head.

"Let's cut to the chase. Listen very carefully. I'm going to beat you and your brunette friend, so you might as well give up." Nicole stressed the last part very carefully, as if talking to a child. Crys felt her anger boil, but controlled it. After all, it wasn't 'appealing' for a lady to explode all of a sudden. She needed to act polite and in-control, or the public might just find out about her 'temper'(coughANGERMENTISSUEScough).

"Look, Nicole. There are other, tougher trainers out there so…" Crys tried explaining, but she realized she was just talking to herself, seeing as Nicole had walked away after delivering her message. Crys sighed, rubbing her temples. She didn't have enough time for this anyways…Her thought were interrupted by the sudden loud voice of the speaker, hanging right above her.

"ATTENTION! ATTENTION TO ALL TRAINERS! It is with my delight to announce and host this year's Pokemon Battleon! My name is MC Jennifer and as I said before, I will be this year's host. Anyways, trainers, proceed to your left of the Pokemon Center and enter the booth. Take your seats and wait until your name is called. The Battleon is a time where trainers of all kinds can participate and generally just have fun. This year, trainers must have atleast one Pokemon as the theme is double-battling. You will be paired off randomly and so will you opponents. The final battle will be a one-on-one battle between the last set of partners. Are we all clear?" Jennifer asked. All the trainers cheered while Crys swore she was going to go deaf.

"Now that the rules have been stated, how about we announce the prizes? Third prize is split by the tag team who came in second, sharing a year's worth of Pokemon Food. Second prize gets the three elemental evolutionary stones! To top it all off, the winner gets the grand prize! And what might that be? None other than an genuine Azure Flute and a collectible Mew Harp! It is said that strange things happen when you play them on top of Mount Coronet in the land of Sinnoh!"

"Then what good does that do here?" Crys muttered under her breath. She wondered how they ever got hold of that though and decided that the sponsors were either ridiculously rich or were thieves, deciding the latter was the likeliest case.

"Oh, but the prizes don't end there! The winner gets to fight out town's own gym leader, who was newly appointed after our previous gym leader took a break. If they manage to win, they get an Earth badge as well as a one-on-one battle with a guest commentator!"

"Guest commentator?" Crys wondered who it could be. There was no news of a guest judge at all. Other trainers began to whisper amongst themselves but Jennifer's voice was still heard over them all.

"Now, time to reveal who they are! Our first special guest is the world-renowned Professor Oak!" Jennifer introduced. The camera moved to Prof. Oak, who waved merrily with a smile on his face.

"It's good to see you all!" Prof. Oak said. The crowd behind him cheered. He was still wearing the same clothes as always, though he seemed…more professional looking? Crys couldn't put a finger to it, but Prof. Oak changed a little as well.

"Now our next special guest is our very own gym leader, Taylor!" Jennifer said, the camera showing a fairly young male sitting to the left of Professor Oak. He nodded his head upwards, and did nothing more. Some girls from the crowd and Pokemon Center squealed, while Crys merely covered her ears. Nicole must have been set off by this too.

"For our last judge, the very own, Hoenn Champion Sarah Jones!" Jennifer called out, pointing to a girl on the farthest left. Many trainers began to talk amongst themselves, some even bouncing in there seats at the prospect of battling a champion.

"Thank you, Jennifer." Sarah smiled politely, waving a white-gloved hand at the crowd. She was a mature looking sixteen year old girl with a light tan, green eyes and long, black hair tied up into a ponytail. She wore a pair of black jeans with matching boots, a white shirt with metallic silver and blue dragons on the front.

"Alright trainers! Now, if you walk in an orderly fashion…" Jennifer's voice was drowned out by the sound of footsteps, yelling and Pokemon cries as the crowd of trainers rushed into the entrance of the Battleon tent. Crys screamed as she was carried by the crowd, only to be rudely dropped at the waiting room.

"This is the last time I'm entering one of these." Crys muttered, groaning as she pushed herself up. The waiting area was a light blue room with dark blue seat. A huge TV hung in the middle, displaying five empty battle grounds. Jennifer stood on a large pedestal, easily overlooking all five battling areas.

"Woah, hey, you alright?" A girl's voice called out. Crys glanced up to see a girl with unusual platinum blonde hair. The girl must have dyed it, seeing as there were some blue and red streaks. She had a tan and piercing gold eyes. Crys felt herself avoid the girl's eyes, looking at her own feet instead.

"Yes, I'm fine…" Crys muttered softly, dusting her clothes off of dust. The older girl smiled.

"Heh, that's good! Those jerks, trampling over a girl half their age…" The girl clenched her fist, scowling before looking back at Crys with a smile, "Oh well. Anyways, my name is Storm Hopsicle, what's yours?"

"Crys…" Crys said warily. Now that she looked at the girl properly, Storm wasn't as menacing as she though. The blonde wore a red halter top and a puffy blue skirt that almost looked like the end of a Bellosom. Storm also had a pair of black sneakers on and a white gym bag. Crys sweat dropped at the mismatched clothing.

"Okay, Crys. I'll remember my partners name now." Storm winked, pointing at the TV screen. Crys scrunched her eyebrows together.

"What are-? Oh…" Crys watched in horror as the TV screen did say that she and Storm were now partners. Sure, she was hoping to see if Krystee was partner, but now a bipolar wacko was? Crys shrugged. Well, atleast it wasn't someone as snotty as Penny was…

"Hehe, we'll have lots of fun together, won't we!" Storm squealed, hugging Crys hard. She heard a crack, positive that it was her bones until Storm let go and took out an egg from her bag. It had a peculiar scarf pattern around it and had some cracks.

"Is that a…?" Crys trailed off, mesmerized by the Pokemon egg. She hadn't seen one since she visited the Egg Farm with her parents. Storm grinned.

"Yep! And it's still alive!" Storm sighed in relief, carefully putting the egg back. Crys snapped out of her trance when Jennifer called them out to Field 3.

"I guess that's us…" Crys sighed, hoping Krystee would show up soon. I mean, where was she?

* * *

**Wow, yep, got that done! So, the Battleon started, but where's Krystee? Did she manage to escape off-screen or will there be-! Nope, not going to spoil. **

**

* * *

**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **_Nicole Jenson_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Age: **_12_

**Occupation: **_A trainer…?_

**Personality: **_Nicole is a ditzy, energetic pre-teen. She stays tuned to the latest fashion trends and acts very girly. However, she's also very childish and prone to throw tantrums. Nicole doesn't like to get down and dirty, preferring others to so hard-work for her. However, with the right motivation, Nicole is able to do things that amaze others._

_Nicole has a vivid imagination, which she incorporates in her battling skills. She is able to do combonations that others haven't even though about yet. Nicole has a rather finicky and picky style, and she is an easily jealous Pokemon. Nicole is naïve and easily manipulated, much to the chagrin of others. When Nicole sets her mind to something, almost nothing can stop her, except for her best friend Taylor and some other individuals._

**Appearance: **_Nicole has an olive skin tone and her complexion is very smooth. Nicole likes to take care of herself , using only the finest and latest products. After finding out that Crys come from a wealthy family, she is jealous that the girl has more opportunities to look better than her. Nicole has shoulder-length green hair with lime green highlights, though her parents are very that she actually put highlights in her hair. Her eyes are a deep shade of green. Nicole is short for her age and fit, just because she diets a lot. She works hard for her looks and BLOWS UP when someone insults her about it._

**Clothes: **_The black haired girl has changed a bit, as said before. She now wears a black long sleeved shirt, with the sleeves being lime green and wore a pair of lime green shorts. Nicole bought a pair of black converse shoes and wears a pair of knee length white shocks. Nicole lings her white book bag over her left shoulder and accessorized herself with a pair of lime green gloves._

_Nicole sometimes overly-accessorizes. She was five, metallic gold bracelets on her right arm, and seven silly bands on her left. The shapes are an Eevee, a Pikachu, a Skitty, a Munchlax, a Charmander, a Butterfree and finally, a Meowth. Nicole also wears dangly earrings, the designs varying from normal things like flowers or stars, and Pokemon. They're usually very big, which explains why she is seen not wearing them when she goes out into a mountain or large forests. She wears two belts, one that has a Pokeball design and another to hold up her pants, the color matching her short's. Nicole' wears a Charmander anklet on her left leg and had an anchor necklace. _

**History: **_Nicole has had a fairly normal childhood. She went to Trainer's school in Viridian and often played in Viridian Forest. She's watched many Elite Four battles, as well a Gym leader battles. It didn't surprise her parents when she announced she wanted to be a trainer. In fact, they were delighted, since they were once trainers themselves. Nicole is unsure whether or not she wants to stay a trainer or take after another profession, like Crys. _

**Pokemon:**

**1. **_Gracie(F): Eevee(Normal)_

_Nature: Rash_

_Level: 10_

_Ability: Run Away_

_Moves: Tackle, Sand-Attack, Helping Hand, Thief_

_Nicole's closest Pokemon. Her parents got it for her when she announced she wanted to be a trainer. Gracie is very mischievous and acts without thinking, getting it in troublesome and embarrassing situations._

**2. **_Charmander(M): Charmander(Fire)_

_Nature: ?_

_Level: ?_

_Ability:?_

_Moves: ?_

_(Charmander was only briefly mentioned. Due to that, not much is known)_

**Love Interest: **_She is MADLY in love with Lance from the Elite Four. Yeah, I didn't see that coming either -_-_


	8. Battleon Saga: Chapter 8

**Ahahaha, yes. Krystee DID get captured by Team Rocket. Surprised? I'm not -_-**

**So, let's see how our hero is faring with her predicament? And Crys, whose battle is taking place at the same time. Wait…what about Team Rocket! I bet it'll take about 4-5 chapters to finish the finale…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon**

* * *

"AUUUUGH! Let me out! LET ME OUT DANG IT!" Krystee screamed as she shook the iron door. To her annoyance, nothing so far. Kiyoshi watched with discomfort at seeing her trainer go ballistic. Aki, however….

"_Ahahaha, go trainer, GO! Wow, this is so much more interesting than watching two Metapods battling each other." _Aki laughed, pretending to wipe a tear out of her huge brown eyes. Kiyoshi turned to her partner in mild annoyance.

"_I would appreciate it if you didn't talk to our trainer that way._" Kiyoshi politely told the Pikachu, and much to her aggravation, all the yellow mouse did was stick out her tongue. What a jerk…

"Hey, can you guys stop bickering and try to atleast help me!" Krystee yelled at her Pokemon. She knew nothing could break the cages, but…

"_If I knew how to, we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place, now would we?_" Aki said leisurely, lazily watching its tail swing back and forth. The poor Pikachu was exhausted from trying to shock its way out of the cage. Krystee frowned, seeing as her Pikachu wouldn't do any good. So instead, she turned into her faithful Bulbasaur.

"Well what about you Bulbasaur?" Krystee asked hopefully. The Bulbasaur flinched as stars were practically oozing out of her trainer.

"_Uhm, uh…well…_" Kiyoshi stuttered, trying to find the right words. She knew that Krystee couldn't understand her, but maybe…

"Oh, I get it…" Krystee sighed. As much as Krystee wished she could understand Pokemon, she knew from the way Kiyoshi acted that the Bulbasaur didn't know a thing.

"_Tch, of course she asks the Bulbasaur after already asking me._" Aki grumbled, glaring at its tail. Kiyoshi held in a laugh.

"_Aw, so all you want is attention?_" Kiyoshi joked. Aki, apparently, did not sit well for this.

"_Hey, do you want to have a go, WEED!_" Aki bristled, her cheeks sparking. Kiyoshi, the docile Pokemon she was(with a dark side), decided to shut up and look at its trainer. Obviously, Pokemon from the wild didn't understand jokes.

"Oh, I got it! Okay, here's what we do…" Krystee whispered her plan to her two Pokemon, who nodded enthusiastically. It could actually work…

* * *

Crys walked nervously as she entered the battle field, Storm happily skipping in front of her. Crys was never really good in front of huge crowds, much less in front off TV people. She calmed herself down, but as soon as she saw her opponents, she started shivering once more. Storm somehow managed to see her partner's uneasiness and turned serious.

"Listen, this is obviously your first competition. But I'm your partner, so don't worry about it okay?" Storm tried reassuring her partner. Actually, Storm just wanted to get those rare items from Sinnoh, particularly because legendary Pokemon do well in contests. Crys thought about it before nodding her head.

"Right!" Crys agreed, pumped up. She didn't particularly like Pokemon battling, but seeing as Storm was all hyped up, she didn't want to disappoint. Storm smiled before turning to the TV, Jennifer about to announce the battles.

"Okay! Now that both match number one and two have been decided, how about match number three?" Jennifer said as the crowd cheered. Crys held back the butterflies and forced a smile. Storm was having the time of her life, waving at the crowd. Their opponents weren't doing much though…

"Now, on the red side, Storm with her dazzling hair and Crys with her clichéd blue outfit!" Jennifer introduced.

"Pshhh, of course it's dazzling." Storm said haughtily, flipping her hair as she winked at the crowd. However, Crys wasn't very flattered at the comment about her clothes.

"Clichéd…?" Cry muttered quietly to herself, pulling at her jacket. She needed to fix that rip soon…

"And now, on the green side is the sporty Jane and tough-looking Collen!" On the right was Jane, wearing a white sweat-shirt and black sweat-pants. Her running shoes were dirty, indicating she had actually walked to the Battleon. Jane had a dark tan, sunglasses on top of her milky brown hair that matched her forest green eyes. On the other hand, Collen was a dark, buff man, with his triceps showing because of his sleeveless muscle shirt. He wore dark green khakis and black sandals. He slung his dark bag over his shoulder and had a mean look in his black eyes.

"I hope you're ready." Jane taunted, waving a finer at Crys and Storm.

"Oh, you bet we are! We're gonna-" Storm, about to say a few nasty words that shouldn't be said on national television that kids were watching, was interrupted by Crys.

"Have a friendly battle." Crys said, her hand covering Storm's mouth, who tried speaking but could not.

"Alright, Machoke, let's finish them quick!" Collen said, throwing a Great ball to reveal a bulky, blue Pokemon. Machoke let out a fierce cry, flexing its muscles. The crowd 'oozed' and 'aahed'. Jane read the signal and quickly took out an Ultra ball.

"Let our training pay off Dodrio!" The three-headed bird Pokemon squawked, pawing the ground with its foot. Some people squealed at the scary looking bird while the others looked on with awe.

"And so, the battle starts! The green team seems to start off with two energetic Pokemon known as Machoke and Dodrio. What is your comment, Professor Oak?" Jennifer asked the old man, who cleared his throat.

"Machoke are very strong physical attackers, and so is Dodrio. I'd have to say that the red team must have some good defenses if they want to keep up." Professor Oak commented. Jennifer smiled, turning to Taylor.

"And you, Viridian City Gym leader Taylor?" Jennifer asked, pointing the mike at him.

"Dodrio is a fast Pokemon, but good attacks can knock it out. Machoke as well. Just watch out for its fighting moves." Taylor warned. Jennifer nodded her head, finally turning to Sarah.

"Ms. Jones. Your opinion?" Jennifer inquired. Sarah looked at the two Pokemon eagerly.

"In Hoenn, I had to face many Dodrios. They can be especially nasty with their Tri-Attack. Machokes are also very deadly if well trained." Sarah recalled, smiling at the fond memories. Jennifer took this all in.

"Well, there you have it folks! How will Crys and Storm retaliate?" Jennifer said in an ominous tone, looking at the battle field excitedly. Storm grinned, throwing the Pokeball. Out came a black and pink pig-like Pokemon, bouncing around on its spring-like tail.

"_Food, food, FOOD! Oh…a battle? Need FOOOOOOD!_" Storm's Grumpig said, looking hungrily at the arena.

"Belgum, prepare yourself!" Storm warned her bouncy Grumpig, who was probably too busy thinking of how nice a fried Dodrio tasted. Crys took out Gerard's pokeball and threw it.

"Venez sur, Gerard!" Crys cried out, Gerard popping out. It stared down at its opponents, puffing out its chest.

"_Peasants! Bow down to your master!_" Gerard said, pointing a finger at them, technically its middle finger. The Dodrio squawked at the insult.

"_To a puny Squirtle! NOT. A. CHANCE._" The Dodrio glared, the three heads taking turns talking. The Machoke didn't like the Squirtle very much either.

"_It seems that I'll have turtle soup for dinner._" The Machoke growled, cracking its knuckles. Gerard didn't seem to be paying attention though, seeing as he was busy making his 'speeches' again.

"So, what about Squirtle and Grumpig, Professor Oak?" Jennifer turned to the Professor, who smiled.

"Ah, Squirtles are known for being bulky walls of a team, but if used correctly, they could be made into a special sweepers. Grumpigs are great with Psychic attacks as well." Professor Oak concluded, looking at the Squirtle, noticing that it grew bigger and stronger. Taylor answered Jennifer before she even asked.

"The Squirtle will evolve soon. Grumpig is apparently gluttonous and a good psychic Pokemon." Taylor said quickly, looking away to look at the actual battle field. Jennifer sweat dropped but turned to Sarah.

"Sarah-" Jennifer tried, but she cut off.

"Interesting battle. 'Nuff said." Sarah said, shooing Jennifer away. The one in the blue was definitely new and her partner a coordinator, seeing how well groomed the Grumpig was. Jennifer huffed, the camera swiveling around to point at the actual battle.

"Let the battle commence…" Jennifer said, in an uninterested tone. She was too busy sulking about the two judges interrupting her and breaking her roll…

"FINALLY! Belgum, _Psybeam_ at the Machoke!" Storm commanded. The Grumpig stopped jumping for a second to release a Psybeam from the dark gem on its head.

"Gerard, back it up with _Bubble_." Tiny bubbles rushed forward. It was colored by the shine of the Psybeam, making it appear as if they were rainbow-colored bubbles. Storm grinned. What a nice contest move that would have been…

"Typical attack. Machoke, _Endure_!" The blue humanoid Pokemon knelt, preparing itself for the attack. Jane seemed to get the idea and reacted quickly.

"Dodrio, hide behind Machoke and prepare an all-out _Tri-Attack_. Fire when I tell you to." Jane instructed the large bird. It did as it was told and jumped behind Machoke. The attack caused Machoke to grunt, though it held strong. It weakly stood up and panted.

"Machoke, _REVENGE_!" Collen yelled. With its fist surrounded by a black, blue/purple aura, it jumped forward to smash the Squirtle with its fist. At the same time, Dodrio released its attack and the elemental beams hit Belgum hard. All three Pokemon barely stood, Dodrio coming out unscathed.

"Ugh, that was pretty impressive." Storm muttered. Belgum wasn't handling the attack very well, seeing as it looked like it was about to pass out. Gerard was faring worse. Crys nervously bit her lip. If Gerard didn't make it, they would be out of the battle.

"Gerard, _Tail Whip_!" Crys ordered.

"_Of course! This will be the loveliest tail those peasants can ever see!_" And with that, it waggled its tale at the two Pokemon, who stared at Gerard with mild annoyance and disgust, they're defense down. Storm took the opportunity to attack.

"_Mirror Coat _at Dodrio!" Storm ordered. A silvery, pink coat surrounded Grumpig before he rushed forward and hit the large bird in the chest. It groaned as it crashed into the Machoke, who looked like it couldn't even stand, knocking both Pokemon out.

"AH! Dodrio!" Jane cried out, returning her fallen Pokemon, making sure it wasn't that hurt.

"Beat by my own technique." Collen muttered with a spiteful tone, pocketing Machoke's Greatball after he returned it. The crowd cheered for Storm and Crys, after their miraculous pull. Crys knew she shouldn't let it get to her head but Storm did, her jumping up and down, as well as glomping her.

"OH WOW! What a miraculous save that was! Belgum and Gerard barely pulled through, but they won this round. How far will their luck continue?" Jennifer said, perked by the battle.

"OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! DID YOU SEE THAT! BELGUM, I'M SO TREATING YOU TONIGHT!" Storm screamed, her Grumpig cheering as soon as he heard her words. Gerard puffed out his chest.

"_Are you kidding me! I did all the work!_" Gerard said in a loud demanding voice. The Grumpig wasn't fazed, seeing as one of his teammates acted like this sometimes.

"_Oh boy, food! FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!_" Belgum hopped to and from excitedly, grinning the entire time. Gerard puffed his cheeks, feeling insulted that he was being ignored.

"_Y-You!_" Gerard growled. All of a sudden, his tiny turtle like body was engulfed in a white light. His body grew larger, arms and legs larger. Instead of a round head, he grew to fins and claws protruded from his hands and feet. Gerard let out a loud cry, not the cry of the cry of a Squirtle, but a Wartortle's.

"Gerard…? You…evolved…?" Crys said softly, shocked at seeing her starter evolve all so suddenly…ON TV!

"_Of course! I feel great! Energy is coursing through my body and I feel like I can rule the world!_" Gerard gloated, looking at his new body with mild amazement.

"Oh wow! We caught an evolution on tape! Did you see that folks? Now, what are your thoughts about the battle, Professor Oak?" Jennifer asked the smiling man. He nodded in approval.

"I have to say, I thought the red team was a goner for sure, but that was a nicely played Mirror Coat, especially from that angle. The evolution of one of my starters was just an added bonus!" Professor Oak said cheerily. Jennifer nodded her head, moving the mike to the gym leader.

"The Machoke and Dodrio were a good team, but a lucky shot for that Grumpig. Setting up Tail Whip to lower the defense was good, but all-in-all, it was all about luck." Taylor shrugged. Jennifer took it all in with a grim frown, but proceeded to Sarah, who was looking rather…bored?

"Ah, Mirror Coat. That's one of the only times I've seen it used correctly. However, like Taylor said, it was all luck. They need to step up if they hope to survive in the Battleon." Sarah deadpanned. Crys felt a little insulted, but Storm seemed to shrug it off. After all, being a coordinator meant you had to face this kind of criticism nearly every contest.

"Oh well, luck or not, we're in the second round!" Storm couldn't stop grinning, which was contagious because Crys felt the smile tug at her lips.

"Hmm…yeah, you're right! And Gerard evolved too!" Crys smiled happily, patting the Wartortle's head who crossed his arms and harrumphed.

"_Yes, ahahaha! I will take on anyone who dares cross paths with me._" Gerard cackled evilly, though it sounded like he was choking. Crys raised an eyebrow.

"Are you…choking?" Crys asked nervously. She didn't know how to Heimlich on a Pokemon, especially one with a hard shell.

"_What? NO!_" Gerard screamed, cursing the Gods that human couldn't understand Pokemon speech. Oh well, maybe someday…

"I guess not, but come on! Let's go out for lunch until our next battle." Storm suggested, taking Crys' hand and dragging her away, Belgum following with ease while Gerard muttered something about loving the 'limelight'. The crowd cheered as soon as the fourth battle commenced before break time, though the pair had already disappeared. From the shadows, out came a person.

"Krystee?" Kira asked. Was her eyes playing tricks, or was that really Krystee? 'Krystee' turned, a smile on her face.

"Hey." 'Krystee' greeted, waving. Kira scrunched her nose. How could she act as if nothing was wrong? This wasn't the Krystee she briefly knew.

"Well, uhm, Crys was waiting for you…but she seems to have disappeared." Kira said, pointing out the door. 'Krystee' nodded.

"Okay. I just have to finish something here." 'Krystee said', pointing to the door where all the trainer's stuff were. Kira raised her eyebrows.

"But, you're match…" Kira said, pointing to the battlefield. 'Krystee' shrugged.

"I decided to forfeit. I wasn't ready yet, but I have to go, bye!" 'Krystee' then walked off, turning a corner. Kira shrugged it off. It didn't concern her anyways. She was here to participate in the Battleon, not baby-sit a girl she barely knew. With that, she left. As 'Krystee' walked down the hall, she was stopped by the same Rocket admin.

"I trust that it went well?" The woman asked 'Krystee'. The girl nodded, before turning back into a purple, jello-like Pokemon. A device fell off, looking like a speaker with buttons on it. A key lay next to it.

"Ditto." Ditto said absent-mindly, jumping up to its trainer's shoulders. The Rocket admin nodded her head and picked up the device, pocketing it. The woman also grabbed the key, walking towards the trainers' room.

"Good job, Ditto. With this, our plan will soon work out. Ditto, Giovanni will certainly be pleased." The woman smirked, the Ditto silent as they entered the room. It was dark, seeing as the lights were off but she could see some trainer's bags and pokeballs.

"Ditto, to!" The Ditto said softly. The woman, although she could not fully comprehend what her Pokemon said, nodded her head.

"Yes, let the party begin." And with that said, she released all of her Pokemon, immediately wreaking havoc amongst the trainers' belongings. Nothing could be heard as the door closed itself and the woman locked it. Now all she had to do was wait for the results…

* * *

**Oh crud. I do not want my stuff to be in there right now. But yeah, who is that mysterious Team Rocket admin, and why does she have a particular dislike for Krystee? Maybe next chapter will explain it…**

**Oh yes. Updates may be scarce now. Apparently, my teachers don't like me writing fanfics if they give me anymore work X_X School's been a blast though…**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **_Julian_

**Age: **_16_

**Gender: **_Male_

**Occupation: **_Trainer, Breeder and Co-ordinator; Kind of like the Pokemonversion of Indiana Jones because he often goes out to search for artifacts ( yes, he has a whip but not a fedora)_

**Accomplishments: **_He doesn't have much badges, has never even won a contest, is a decent breeder. His main conquest lies in the many artifacts he owns that he has taken from ancient caves. _

**Hometown: **_Twinleaf Town, traveling from Sinnoh to Kanto_

**Appearance: **_Leather Jacket, sandals T-shirt, jeans, backpack full of explorer stuff such as his whip._

**Personality: **_Friendly, but he takes some requests too seriously. He has an interest in mythology, which is why he is constantly exploring and has many artifacts._

**History: **_Julian was born in Sinnoh, where he admired the champion Cynthia. He has family in Isshu, Hoenn, Kanto, and Johto, and thus when he got older he went to explore all the regions._

**Love Interest: **_None, he's a bachelor and he loves it. Though he does admire the female form. _

**Trivia: **_He knows how to speak fluent French, and can easily translate hieroglyphics and codes. _

**Pokemon:**

**1) **_Warrior(M), Lucario_

_Moves: Aura Sphere, Blaze Kick, Extremespeed, Psychic, Earthquake_

**2) **_Trick(M), Sableye_

_Moves: Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Shadow Ball, Water Pulse_

**3) **_Twiggy(M), Turtwig_

_Moves: Leaf Storm, Giga Drain, Toxic, Sand Tomb_

**4) **_Shocker(M), Elekid_

_Moves: Thunderbolt, Thunder, Thunder Punch, Low Kick, Fire Punch, Ice Punch _

**5) **_Scallia(F), Charizard_

_Moves: Blast Burn, Fly, Shadow Claw, Flamethrower_

**6) **_Vincent Mijimaru (M) _

_Moves: Surf, Dive, Boiling Water, Shell Blade, Ice Beam, Grass Knot_


	9. Battleon Saga: Chapter 9

**Alrighty, the Battleon is just starting, but what will happen once Team Rocket gets involved? Uh-oh…The Battleon Saga will soon end soon, in a matter of three chapters, or so. Well, a girl can hope xD**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon**

* * *

Krystee grinned slightly as she saw the grunt walking by. It was one of the few left and was sent to watch over her. She watched as he passed her cage. Just a bit more…

"Now Aki!" Krystee suddenly yelled out. The grunt, startled, jumped and spun to face her, only to find himself paralyzed by the Pikachu's _Thunder Wave_. Kiyoshi grabbed the keys from the guard's side with her vines, unlocking the prison door. She also unlocked her own cage and, begrudgingly, Aki's.

"Great, we're all out!" Krystee grinned. She found some rope and quickly tied up the Rocket member, who could not fight back. She nodded with approval at her tying before rushing through the door, Aki and Kiyoshi silently following her.

"_This is getting dangerous…_" Kiyoshi whispered, afraid that they might be caught by Team Rocket members again. Aki flashed a cheeky smile at her companion.

"_Heh, that's what makes it so much more fun._" The Pikachu rushed forward to knock a guy flat on his back, paralyzing him and reaching for his pocket. The thieving Pikachu whipped out a card key, allowing its possessor to open as many locked doors as they wanted.

"Good idea Aki!" Krystee praised, giving her Pokemon a thumbs up. Kiyoshi sweat dropped.

"…_Is it really okay to let your Pokemon do that?_" Kiyoshi asked her trainer as they ran. Aki snickered, trotting next them.

"_What the world doesn't know won't hurt them._" Aki grinned. Kiyoshi glared at the yellow mouse and continued running. Oh how she wanted to smack that little, ungrateful Pikachu. They ran hallway to hallway, taking down the remaining grunts. After tying them all up, Krystee sighed before patting her hands together.

"Okay, I know I stormed through the WHOLE base, but where the heck is the exit!" Krystee sighed, trying to calm her nerves by rubbing her temples. How exactly did she manage to come here anyways.

"_There goes freedom…_" Aki mumbled, shaking her head as she sniffed around before crinkling her nose. It smelled…old and dingy, as if fresh air wasn't welcomed. Then again, the base itself was almost always pitch-black, no sunlight entering. They powered the lights up with enslaved Electrodes and Raichus, though they seemed to not be around.

"_Hey…is that sunlight over there!_" Kiyoshi cried out, rushing off down the hall. Krystee took notice and immediately went off to chase after the fast little creature.

"H-Hey, Kiyoshi! Did you find the exit?" Krystee tried asking her Pokemon, though it was much too preoccupied to answer. A growing bulb like Kiyoshi needed her sunlight after all…

"_Yeah, yeah! We're nearly there…OH HOLY MOTHER OF SUNLIGHT! MAY ARCEUS BLESS YOU!_" Kiyoshi thanked the heavens, basking in the warm glow of the sun's rays. May she never leave it ever again.

"BEAUTIFUL SUN! Oh how I missed you so!" Krystee spread her arms and ran in circles, almost like a scene from a movie…except not as elegant and not as appealing. Aki soon came out, looking tired and feeling like she had just out ran a Rapidash.

"_You-you IDIOTS! How DARE you leave me alone…AND MAKE ME CHASE AFTER YOU!_" Aki screeched, pointing a stubby yellow finger at its owner. Krystee, having mistaken it as a praise, laughed with delight.

"Isn't this fun Kiyoshi, Aki?" Krystee asked her Pokemon, not bothering for a reply as she continued to enjoy being outdoors after a day in a Rocket cell. This was where she truly belonged.

"_Idiot…_" Aki muttered, rolling her eyes. Kiyoshi giggled quietly, trying not to let the upset Pikachu hear her. It was then that she remembered something, tugging at her master's shirt before pointing to the Battleon, raised high and proud, though the trees covered it just enough to see the tip of the top. Krystee gasped, remembering why she had escaped in the first place.

"Oh wow! I can't believe I forgot!" Krystee ran to direction of the Battleon, trying very hard not to get lost. Kiyoshi gave a determined cry before following her trainer, the sun's rays healing its wounds with its _Synthesis_. Aki whined.

"_UGH! Already? But-but-but, we just got heeeerrrrreeeee._" Aki pouted before trotting and then running as fast as she could…AH FUDGE! She tripped and fell flat on her face. The sound the impact made stopped Krystee and Kiyoshi, who looked back to see a pissed off Pikachu and a pink blob, who huffed at the Pikachu with disdain.

"What the heck…is that?" Krystee muttered to herself, taking out her Pokedex. It beeped and turned on, a woman's deep voice stating the information displayed on the screen. After hearing it, Krystee looked to see the Jigglypuff arguing with Aki.

"_YOU! You should watch where you're going!_" The Jigglypuff warned, poking the Pikachu on the chest. Aki growled.

"_It's kinda hard to miss you, CHUBBY!_" Aki retorted. The Jigglypuff puffed up it cheeks, its eyes cold and scary.

"_WHO ARE YOU CALLING CHUBBY! I'll have you now I'm perfectly healthy for a Jigglypuff!_" It said proudly, pounding on its chest softly. Aki scoffed.

"_Yeah, because all you girly Jigglypuffs are known for being FAT!_" Aki grinned, while the Jigglypuff looked flabbergasted.

"_I'M A GUY DAMN IT!_" That was the last straw. Aki flinched when she saw the Jigglypuff opening its huge mouth and prepared herself…only to find him actually _**SINGING**_.

"_Ahahaha! That's…the best…that you can…do? Mmmmnnn….zzzzz…._" While Aki was busy laughing, _Sing_ had already taken effect. It was the Jigglypuff's turn to laugh at Aki now.

"_BWAHAHAHA! Fall to my feet as my melodic voice lulls you to sleep!_" The Jigglypuff cackled. Kiyoshi backed away while Krystee poked Aki with a stick. She had never seen the mouse so…quiet since the day she caught it.

"Woah…she's really knocked out!" Krystee exclaimed, giggling to herself. Kiyoshi let out a sigh of relief.

"_Peace and quiet once more…finally my world is complete_." Kiyoshi dreamily stated, smiling widely as she saw a butterfly pass by. The Jigglypuff suddenly realized the young trainer and the Bulbasaur.

"_Oh my! I've never laid my eyes on a lovelier creature!_" The Jigglypuff swooned, a blush on its cheeks. The Bulbasaur lifted its head, looking at the Jigglypuff in curiosity as it looked at Krystee, who looked a little freaked out by the little clingy Jigglypuff.

'_Uh…uhm, this will be interesting…' _Kiyoshi thought, sitting on its hide legs as it continued to watch. Krystee assumed that Jigglypuff just wasn't used to humans, and decided to talk to it.

"Erm, uh…hi?" Krystee waved. The Jigglypuff soon swayed side to side, hearts in its eyes.

"_Such a beautiful girl! I MUST KNOW MORE ABOUT THIS LOVELY SPECIMEN!_" The Jigglypuff declared. Krystee thought it was energetic and smiled.

"I…yeah. Come on Kiyoshi. Can you pick up Aki with _Vine Whip_? We need to get going VERY soon!" Krystee announced, quickly gathering her stuff and running, her Bulbasaur begrudgingly carrying the snoozing Pikachu along with it. The Jigglypuff frowned before smiling.

"_Oh well, I'll meet her again someday._" And with that, it gently floated in the wind.

* * *

Crys twirled her straw around the fizzy, pink soda. Her Pokemon looked as if they were enjoying it, munching on the sweets Storm bought, who was also busy shoving the creamy goodness in her mouth. Belgum, of course, ate a whole mess while her other Pokemon ate in silence, occasionally speaking to each other.

"Soooo….was that you're first battle?" Storm asked, pausing to allow the food to be digested. Crys blinked, before shrugging.

"Technically, no…it was my second." Crys admitted. Storm nodded her head in understandment, gulping down the remains of her cream puff.

"Ah, it's okay. Battling gets much easier once you get used to it, trust me!" Storm advised, reminiscing of her earlier years. Crys winced at the sound of battling. Honestly, she really didn't want her Pokemon hurt ever again, not like that. Though she was thrilled that Gerard grew stronger, she didn't know if she could take seeing her Pokemon hit like that.

"But…I don't think I want to be a battler. Sure I'll finish this competition…but I'm not a battler, Krystee is. I'd rather not…hurt Pokemon with my own." Crys admitted, fiddling with her thumbs. Thinking of how Pokemon lived, so unwilling. She was lucky that Collette was kind and hard-working, while Gerard planned to show his mightiness to the whole world.

"Hmmm…sounds like you shouldn't be a trainer or a coordinator, or anyone who mistreats Pokemon, which is a good thing in its own way. I'm a coordinator, so I don't really know what to say in situations like this. I do, however, have a friend that's a breeder. That might be your calling…" Storm shrugged, looking at the window just as a swarm of Butterfrees flew by. Crys blinked, a little taken back at the wise words Storm had just said.

"I…uh…I guess?" Crys stuttered. She didn't really know what to do now. Maybe…she should just quit her adventure. Clearly, she wasn't as mature as she would have liked to think. She couldn't even handle the near defeat of her Squirtle, much less, a real one at the hands of a trainer.

"Look, I know you're unsure. Some people just know what they're really doing. Others take a while. Believe it or not, I used to want to specialize in Fire-types, but look at me now. Going on this Pokemon journey changed me, and it will change you too." Storm reassured, reaching across the table to squeeze Crys hand. Crys smiled gratefully before checking the clock.

"Oh! It's almost time to go back." Crys sadly sighed. She would miss the time she had left in the café, just relaxing. Storm nearly jumped, looking frantically at the clock.

"UGH! I have to finish the lemon squares quick then!" Storm cried out, immediately reaching over to shove the lemon squares in her mouth. Crys sweat dropped before giggling at her partner's antics. Maybe she would continue her journey. Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden burp, Storm clutching her stomach.

"Urk, maybe shoving them down my throat was a bad idea…" Storm said uneasily, holding back the feeling of barfing her precious meal. Crys sweat dropped.

"Uhm, yeah…." And with that, Crys helped Storm up and returned their Pokemon before making their way to the Battleon.

* * *

The Rocket admin stood triumphantly at her doings. The room which previously held all of the trainers' belongings was now a mess. Backpacks were shredded, items lost and scattered, pokeballs scratched; it looked as if a twister had hit it. Her Arbok and Golbat grinned at their master, while her Ditto sat patiently on her shoulder.

"Good work. Return. Ditto, you know what to do." And with that, she left her Ditto with the machine hanging on his ear, before it turned into a Krystee look-alike.

"Of course, mistress." 'Krystee' bowed. If the Rocket admin hadn't known Krystee for such a long time and if she hadn't been the one to imprison her, the older woman would surely be fooled as well.

"I'll take my leave, Ditto. Do your part." The woman strictly instructed before parting ways with her Pokemon. 'Krystee' nodded her head before exiting too. She just needed some trainers to…

"Ah! What happened to my bag!" A trainer screamed as she and a group of friends entered the dressing room.

"Your bag! My Pokeballs are missing!" Another exclaimed, looking through the piles of junk.

"Oh yeah! ALL MY STUFF IS MISSING!" One looked furiously at his supposed locker, which was completely empty and crushed beyond repair. Someone started sobbing, all the others fuming.

"W-Who could have d-done this?" Some trainers whispered amongst themselves. 'Krystee' decided to pop in.

"Whoever it was had ulterior motives. Why don't we confront the director?" 'Krystee' suggested. The other trainers agreed, seeing as it was a logical thing to do. 'Krystee' grinned. Young trainers were so gullible. That was why her Mistress had so much respect shown towards her. She threw away her life just to gain power, an admirable feat to the sadistic Ditto. It would protect her with all of its life so his master could reach her goal, a goal which wasn't far now…

"Did you see anybody enter the room?" Someone asked 'Krystee', who merely blinked before pondering.

"Oh yes. A couple actually. Let's see…I saw Storm, Crys, Julian, Kira, Penny and a few others enter. I certainly did not expect that though." 'Krystee' said, pushing the blame to her 'acquaintances'. The other trainers began to murmur to themselves, immediately suspecting Storm and Penny, for they seemed the shadiest. Some knew Crys and Julian as they saw them hanging out around the Pokemon Center a few times. Kira was pretty new while Penny had set a small shop next to the Center. Storm had sauntered in one day and, let's just say, no one really understood her baffling personality.

"Hah, I knew it had to be one of those creeps…." A young trainer muttered, glowering to himself as he was easily won over by 'Krystee's' accusations. Fortunately, one girl in the group was reluctant to believe all that Krystee was saying.

"I-uh…I just can't believe that. They're all good people…but…" The timid girl whispered, looking down at her feet nervously. She was originally very quiet, but when Crys, Storm and Kira had talked to her, she felt confident, like how she had the guts to enter the competition. However, no one heard her.

"Let's hurry! We have to catch the crook soon!" Someone yelled, as everyone hurried their paces. The shy girl was left alone, busy deciding something.

"Oh, Anabel!" Anabel turned to see who was calling her. Seeing the looks of horror on Crys' and Storm's faces, she guessed that they had discovered the mess. Anabel was a young, aspiring trainer who felt a connection with Psychic types. She had shoulder-length purple hair and mystifying purple-blue eyes. Anabel was quite pale and wore a long-sleeved purple top, as well as a pair of blue, flowy pants. As she traveled quite a bit, she owned a pair of purple running shoes and had a blue fanny pack tied around her waist. Only two Pokeballs were on her blue belt, containing a Beldum and an Eevee.

"Ah, uhm…yes?" Anabel squeaked. She wasn't sure what to say to the two, seeing as they were the main suspects. However, they seemed genuinely surprised, and using her undeveloped powers, she instantly knew that they weren't the culprits.

"W-What happened to the trainer's room!" Crys demanded. Her favorite blue bag had been scratched and some of her items were lost, though they weren't very valuable. She luckily kept Gerard and Collette with her, yet Storm wasn't as fortunate. Some of her things were either damage or stolen and a Pokeball was stolen, but it didn't contain anything. What really angered her was that her scarf-egg had gone missing.

"I WANT TO KNOW NOW! They…they stole my egg!" Storm screeched. She had been especially proud of that egg too and had been ecstatic that the egg was so close to hatching. If anything happened…

"I-I don't know! After break time…the trainer's room was completely trashed. T-They suspected you and they're o-on their way to talk to the d-director!" Anabel tried explaining. Crys' eyes widened and Storm grew even more furious. How dare they!

"Well! I guess we need to pay a little visit to the director, won't we Crys?" Storm asked her partner, feigning a cool and calm deposition. Crys smiled back, cracking her knuckles.

"Oh yes, yes we will." And with that, the two stormed off, no pun intended. Anabel merely blinked before sighing. Something warned her that something seemed suspicious about the whole ploy, but there was nothing Anabel could do but wait and attempt to prevent it. Easier said than done….From afar, the same Rocket admin had been keeping close watch, smiling as the plan began to finally move.

"All right gang, we mount the attack now." She whispered to her communicator. There were a series of responses and she smiled slightly. Finally, they could feel her pain and anguish. Team Rocket's debut was just beginning. All the trainers were filing in now, as well as the crowd, unaware of what was about to happen…

* * *

Krystee continued running, hoping to make it in time to the Battleon. She had to get there fast, to see if Team Rocket had already made its move. She didn't know exactly what it was, but knowing them, she feared that not everyone would make it alive or unscathed.

"UWWAAAAHH!" Krystee screamed as she was thrown back to the ground. A huge explosion sent shockwaves through the ground, bringing the entire Battleon to the ground, and throwing Krystee off her balance. People started screaming and running, the Battleon tent ripped apart by Pokemon attacks. Massive torrents of water, fire, leaves and basically every other attack filled the air. Everything was so noisy, full of chaos. Krystee sat there, watching the whole thing unfold with horror. Kiyoshi whined, hoping to block the noise with her stubby hands. It even woke Aki, who flinched and sent static flying everywhere.

"No…I was too late…" Krystee whispered, her fists trembling. The Battleon was over…and Team Rocket's plan was only beginning while the trainers were all disgruntled and unprepared.

* * *

**I do not want to be in the Battleon right about now O_O Yep, finally, the Battleon arc will finish. It was pretty…boring to write, except for the finale of course ;) No spoiling now…but let's just say, even Crys knows the mastermind behind the plan, and more Team Rocket members appear. Just saying…**

**Oh, character profile time! Wonder who it could be now~~~**

**Character Profile:**

**Name: **_Storm Hopsicle _

**Age: **_16_

**Hometown: **_Cinnabar Island, Kanto_

**Occupation: **_Coordinator _

**Personality: **_Oblivious (to everything; she stares at things for like 5 minutes and nothing registers in her head); Daydreamer (she's always in la-la land); Bi-Polar (shes mad for once second, then happy in another. And sometimes, she gets mad for no reason? WHAT THE HECK!); Glomper (She glomps/hugs anything new she meets, whether it be pokemon, human, food, or technology. Or a tree. The guys she meets usually thinks she's insane~...)She loves Cinnabuns. She goes nuts over those. She attacks all who have one for it._

**Appearance: **_She has platinum blonde hair-many people call her a stereotypical blonde. She has hues of blue and red streaks in her hair as well, but it's all in a medium sized ponytail. She's tan (from living on Cinnabar), and has gold eyes. No one really looks at her eyes though, because when they do, it like she looks into their soul O_O _

**Clothes: **_Dark red halter-tied securely behind her neck. She wears a robin blue skirt that looks like a flower under her long shirt, and when she spins she looks like a weird Bellosum o_O she also wears black sneakers. Glamourous, no? :P If it's cold she wears an oversized grey guy-hoodie that some random dude let her have._

**Others: **_She carries a white gym bag (that looks like a huge capsule) behind her shoulder. Sometimes she's wearing huge whacky sunglasses if the sun is out._

**Pokemon: 1) **_Growlithe (male) named Leo-(apparently everyone who starts in Cinnabar gets a fire type) _

_He's very loyal but most likely wanders off in the opposite direction that Storm goes. Moves: (Flame Wheel, Fire Fang, Body Slam, Thrash)_

**2) **_Grumpig (male) named Belgum—(dun ask why, no one knows with this one O_O) _

_He is the one eating a hole in Storms money. _

_Moves: (Psybeam, Mirror Coat, Zen Headbutt, Substitute)_

**3) **_Lairon (male) named Eric—(She's never original with these names -.-) _

_He's her powerhouse, and is so conceited that he doesn't like to talk to anyone but his buds. _

_Moves: (Metal Claw, Iron Head, Screech, Dragon Rush (Don't look at me, it was an Egg move according to the internet :P))_

**4)**_Chingling (female) named Chi—(insert something witty here...) _

_Chi was born from a peculiar scarf-patterned Egg, and is probably still an Egg when you meet Storm. When she's born, she will pretty much be a cry baby, and comforted by her "brothers" (the guys) _

_Moves: (Hypnosis, Dream Eater, Wish, Future Sight)_

**Amount of Ribbons: **_3_

**Love Interest: **_Any guy…_

**And there we have it! Oh wait, one more thing! This story will now be game, anime AND manga inspired. So expect some Red, Green and Blue action in there! Also, anime and game exclusive events will also happen in this story. Not sure if I'll use the Gym leader trio or not…bleh, oh well.**

**~CaramellDansenXLove**


	10. Battleon Saga: Chapter 10

**Dang, I haven't updated for a very long time, huh? I'm sorry! Too busy with school I guess.**

**Anyways, while I SHOULD be studying for a test and writing an essay, just decided to update this…**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Pokemon or any other Ocs other than Krystee, Crys and Nicole.**

**

* * *

**

Crys coughed, trying to wave the smoke away from her face. Just as the bomb exploded, Crys immediately pulled out Gerard's Pokeball and ordered for him to use Protect. It managed to hold back most of the explosion, though it was nearly impossible for them all to avoid them. The explosion had occurred when Crys, Anabel and Storm caught up to the director and the other trainers. Through all of the commotion, 'Krystee' slipped away, turning back to its original form and went off to find his trainer.

"Urk, thanks Gerard…Collette, I'll be needing you too!" Crys coughed out. Gerard nodded, about to start his speech, when Collette landed on his head, shocking him enough to shut up. The other trainers realized that all of this could turn into something ugly, which wasn't a pretty picture at all.

"Leo, Eric, Belgum; let's go!" Storm called her Pokemon out. Belgum quickly looked around, only to see smoke and some destroyed parts of the Battleon, disappointed that no food was around. Leo turned out to be a cute, fluffy Growlithe, though he was quickly prepared for battle. Eric was a Lairon, who seemed to have an attitude, though he grew friendlier when he realized that his teammates were with him.

"A-ah! H-Help o-out, Eevee, B-Beldum!" Anabel released her two Pokemon. Eevee stayed near her trainer, a little frightened by all the smoke and noise. She was also intimidated by the Pokemon around her. However, Anabel's Beldum dashed around its trainer, psyched that it got to battle some Pokemon for once. The other trainers also released their own Pokemon.

"The Battleon is in danger. I suggest we all split up and help everyone evacuate. Crys, Anabel and Storm, you will come with me to secure that everyone comes out. All the others, team up and make sure the exits aren't blocked. Let's do this everyone!" The director ordered. He was pretty young, probably in his early-twenties and had shaggy blonde hair. His green eyes were hidden behind a pair of huge, black glasses. He wore a wrinkled green T-shirt, a pair of white, baggy sweatpants and slippers. The director looked as if he had stayed awake for a whole week, stressing out.

"Right!" The group did as they were instructed to and parted ways…for now. Crys and her group rushed towards the battle arena, horrified at the sight. Trainers and the spectators, as well as the special guests, fought the Team Rocket with their Pokemon. Although the Pokemon were strong, Team Rocket used dirty tricks to win battles, such as paralyzing trainers and hurting their Pokemon beyond recognition. It was a sickening sight, Pokemon laying on the ground unconscious or dead. Their trainers were in the same position, some so horrifying that Crys couldn't even look without turning away or feeling the need to vomit.

"W-What happened here…?" The director muttered, falling to the ground with his eyes wide and for once, silent. He hadn't planned for this to happen at all; the thought not even occurring to him as he had set up his precious Battleon. And that thought angered him, beyond words. Why would Team Rocket do this, after the months and months of preparation? Was it for the publicity that the Battleon brought? Or was it for their own, bigger motives. Whatever it was, it frightened the director. Lives were going to be lost because of him. He turned to the frozen trainers, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Please…help the Battleon!" the director requested, voice quivering. Crys and Storm snapped out of their daze, looking around them. All hope seemed to be lost, but after seeing them all work so hard…they just couldn't give up…

"Alright. Team Rocket won't get away with this." Storm huffed, pumping her fist. Crys, although not quite as confident, nodded her head. Anabel quietly fiddled with her fingers, Beldum zooming around, eager for a battle while Eevee mewed in approval, unable to stand quiet seeing its brothers and sisters in pain.

"Yeah! I'll definitely help out. Come on Storm, help me put out those fires!" Crys said, pointing to the blazing flames, burning down parts of the Battleon, drawing dangerously close to terrified people and paralyzed Pokemon.

"You got it! Leo, help out by moving some of the small Pokemon away. Belgum, levitate the heavier ones and as much humans as you can. Eric, use Dragon Rush and Iron Head combo on the Golbats, Grimers and Vulpixes! Take down as many as you can!" Storm orderes her Pokemon, who quickly did as they were told. The Growlithe rushed to clear the area of small Pokemon, such as Pichus and Cleffas. Belgum moved the trainers and the larger Pokemon, while Eric charged forward to the opposing Pokemon, knocking them down like flies, appearing as a metallic blue/purple blur. Crys didn't waste anytime either.

"Gerard, douse the flames with your Withdraw and Water Gun! Collette, String Shot on those guys with the black uniforms!" Crys instructed. Gerard spun round and round, splashing down flames while Collette tied down the defenseless grunts, who, well, grunted in displeasure. Their boss wasn't going to be too happy with them when it was going to be over.

"Ah! Uhm…Beldum, c-can y-you knock down the stands w-where people are trapped? E-Eevee, h-help out b-by leading the way!" Anabel commanded uncertainly. The situation wasn't good, and her uncertainty made it worse. This was exactly the reason why she had lost in the first round, much to the disappointment of her partner. Of course, she had been sad too, but seeing everyone around her so strong, she felt her courage diminishing. Nothing could compare to this though…Yet, seeing her Pokemon growing so strong, she felt sort of happy. Maybe, just maybe, she had a chance…

"Woah, no way! Watch out for the Swampert…ACK!" Numerous grunts and their Pokemon were either swept away by waves of muddy water or knocked off their feet by a strong wave in the ground. Sarah stood triumphantly over the piles of knocked out Team Rocket members and their teammates. Her eyes, instead of their cheerful glimmer, were hard and cold. Swampert growled loudly, as if challenging those around him.

"Kiba, let's go! Take down the flames with your Muddy Water!" Sarah ordered, watching in satisfaction when the people remained unharmed, though certainly wet.

"Lee, let's go. Clear the way with your Kick combo!" Taylor ordered his Hitmonlee. It spun around, its powerful legs swiftly moving with extreme speed, batting away its opponents like they were nothing. Taylor quickly motioned for people to step out of the Battleon, hurrying them as the exit was guarded by Julian and Kira, with their Sableye and Roselia out. Things were looking better and better…

* * *

Krystee watched in relief as she saw the waves of people getting out. Most were injured, some in critical condition. Luckily, the Viridian Police Force and the Viridian Hospital were coming, series of Growlithes, Arcanines, Blisseys and Chanseys rushing in. The Battleon sure looked like a mess, but atleast many had survived, trainers fending off Team Rocket. The only thing that disgusted her were the corpses of those unlucky enough to survive, as well as the dangerous criminals still lurking around. She had to get in there fast.

"Excuse me, wait, ah! Urk…just…a little…more…" And with a final push, Krystee found herself inside the Battleon. It was deflating, the top slowly making its way down. Pokemon of all sorts were releasing their attacks. The inside was dusty, wet, burnt and broken down. It wasn't a pleasant sight at all, with the dried blood and lifeless carcasses of Pokemon and humans. She hadn't really known Team Rocket to do such a villainous thing, like being murderers. And it made her sick, sick to her stomach.

"Bulb, Bulbasaur!(_Master! Over there!_)" Kiyoshi nudged at her trainer, indicating at the Head Admin, who watch in satisfaction on the bleachers. Her two Golbats flew above her, slashing at the top of the Battleon, sending down bits of fabric to the ground. Her Arbok wrapped itself around her trainer, a Ditto sitting contentedly on her shoulder. Below was a battling Sandslash, looking quite powerful and menacing, partnering up with a Marowack. How was she going to defend herself against those?

"Pi, Pika, chu!(_I'm going in, with or without you guys!_)" Aki yelled at its trainer and fellow Pokemon, rushing forward towards the tops. She agilely dodged the Pokemon, their attacks, and anything that Arceus decided to throw in her way. Krystee and Kiyoshi exchanged nervous looks before running after the battle-crazed Pikachu.

"Aki! I'm counting on you!" Krystee called after her Pokemon, Aki running faster. If Krystee believed in it, she could fry those Golbats any day. Not that she would admit it anyways. The group persevered, under the harsh surveillance of the Rocket boss.

'I'll get you! I won't disappoint mom, not the way you did Alita!' Krystee glared at Alita with pure hatred. She knew it was partly her fault, but she'd stop Alita, for herself and for her still grieving mother. She would save her _sister _no matter what.

* * *

Julian and Kira were exhausted, but not only from the recent events. They had just finished their own respective battles, only to find themselves immersed in the Rocket scheme. They hadn't expected this, of course no one did. Julian, an experienced trainer, had powerful Pokemon on his side, though the enemies' numbers didn't help the fact that his Pokemon were tired. Kira was enduring, though her Roselia's and Rapidash's health were dwindling.

"Kira, how's Rapidash holding up?" Julian asked the young girl. Kira turned to him, patting her exhausted Rapidash. Although it was beginning to stumble, it neighed indignantly, not able to back down. Julian's Sableye, Trick, was next to it, using Trick Room to slow down enemies while Rapidash fainted them in one hit.

"Not good. We have to end this soon." Kira muttered, whispering soothingly to her Rapidash. Poor horse was on the verge of collapsing. Julian cursed under his breath. He turned to examine the battlefield. Team Rocket members were decreasing, most of their Pokemon down. Though, their leader was still strong and very much decimating others with her tough, well-trained Sandslash and Marowak.

"No kidding. Alright, switch off Trick. Twiggy, Leaf Storm!" Julian called out his Turtwig, who wasn't at all well rested. Obediently, it tried its best to produce a powerful, wide-ranged Leaf Storm attack. It knocked down some Pokemon, but with its attack lowered, it didn't do the amount of damage Julian had hoped for. Fortunately, Kira was there with him.

"Alright, Roselia Magical Leaf! Full Power!" Kira ordered. Roselia's two roses began to glow and it started spinning around wildly. Multiple colored leaves began to smash against its opponents, finally defeating the ones Twiggy hadn't managed to.

"Yes!" Julian grinned, while Kira cheered with her two Pokemon. Things may be looking up for them. It was then that he noticed something from the corner of his eyes.

"No…" Julian groaned, smacking his head. From the entrance of the beaten Battleon, a whole new group of Rocket members emerged. There were about two dozen, being led by a young boy, about one or two years younger than himself. The boy has striking white teeth and yellow, shark-like teeth. The only difference about his uniform was a lab-coat. He had a Koffing next to him, puffing out smoke.

"Oh dear Arceus. What the Moltres are more of them doing here!" Kira screeched. She clenched tufts of her disheveled hair in her fists, face red. Julian felt like doing the same thing, but he wasn't a girl.

"Reinforcements apparently…" Julian mumbled, shaking his head. Great, the enemy had back-up, while they didn't. Oh joy…but Team Rocket really had it all planned out. They weren't going to let the Battleon continue and worse, kill all the trainers and Pokemon. Less threats meant less work. Team Rocket didn't like competition at all…

"Hey! Look over there!" Kira pointed. Julian saw Krystee running up, with her Bulbasaur and Pikachu, towards the smirking woman, whose Pokemon continued to destroy others. Krystee looked worn out, dirty and clothes torn as if she went through a tsunami. Her Pokemon didn't look too good either.

"Is that…Krystee!" Julian squinted, trying to see if what he was seeing wasn't an illusion or something. He hadn't seen her, or any traces about her, for about a day and a half. Seeing her so suddenly and so distraught only meant one thing. She had been captured by Team Rocket.

"Yeah! It is! And she's heading towards the leader!" Kira gasped. Although she hadn't seen Krystee battle, she heard from Crys and Julian that she wasn't too bad. However, she was still a rookie, being a trainer for about a week or two. Definitely no match for an older woman who had Pokemon that were far more experienced than her own.

"…Wait! Look over there! Taylor and Sarah! They're heading up!" Julian pointed to the two trainers. Sarah rode on her Swampert, Taylor battling the two ground types with his Poliwrath. Krystee reached her destination, apparently talking with the mastermind. Finally, Alita snapped, throwing her Arbok against Aki. Fortunately, Sarah arrived too, preventing too much damage on the bristling Pikachu. Kizer headed up too, riding on his Weezing, which was larger than most.

"Please….end this madness soon…" Kira prayed to herself, her Pokemon laying down for a short break before their opponents would come rushing over. Julian said nothing. The two looked over solemnly. Would this ever end…?

**

* * *

**

**Tada! Finally, the attack at its peak! Our heroes aren't doing so well. But, since you know how cheesy I am, of course they have to live! Haha, on to the character corner! (Since I ran out of things to say)**

**Character Profile: **

**Name: **_Anabel_

**Age: **_14_

**Gender: **_Female_

**Hometown: **_LaRousse City _

**Occupation: **_Pokemon Trainer_

**Personality: **_Anabel is a shy, self-conscious girl that does not have much confidence in herself for her Pokemon. Due to this, she appears to be very frail and can be easily defeated. However, if motivated enough, she turns into a deadly force in a battle. _

_Anabel is generally sweet and caring. She is only beginning to develop her skills in empathy, but appears to have a hard time doing so. Anabel, so far, is challenging the gyms through out Kanto and only has one badge, the Boulder Badge. Her Eevee easily takes order from her, but she sometimes has a hard time controlling her Beldum._

**Appearance: **_Anabel is a petite teenager with pale skin, short purple hair and purple eyes. _

**Clothing: **_Currently, Anabel is wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a gold, line-like design and purple thigh-shorts. Anabel also wear a pair of white and purple flats and sling her brown, leather bag over her shoulders. _

**Pokemon:**

**1. **_Eevee(F): Eevee_

_Nature: Careful_

_Ability: Adaptability_

_Moves: Quick Attack, Sand-Attack, Growl, Bite _

**2. **_Beldum(Genderless): Beldum _

_Nature: Impish_

_Ability: Clear Body_

_Moves: Take Down_


	11. Battleon Sage: Chapter 11

**Whoops. Meant for this to be released at Thanksgiving. Ehehe, curse my bad timing…**

**Hmmm, so the battle rages on. Krystee finally confront Alita, with Sarah and Taylor there to back her up. Will they succeed or ultimately fail? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

**

* * *

**

_(A closer look to Krystee's and Alita's conversation.)_

Krystee held her breath, biting her lip nervously. This was it, the final confrontation. Or atleast she had hoped. Krystee wanted this over quickly, to put her sister back to her peaceful state, before anything bad happened. Then again, her abduction wasn't a happy thing either. Alita smirked at the young teen's discomfort.

"Alita…" Krystee tried in a soft voice. Alita's golden eyes were striking…the same as her mother's. Yet, her mother had a lighter, gentler shade, closer to amber than gold. Something hidden behind those eyes made Krystee shiver. Secrets, and a whole lot of them.

"Don't start with me, Krissy," Alita warned. Krystee glared back. She hated that nickname, something that made her sound so girly. Something she definitely wasn't.

"Alita! How…Do you see yourself!" Krystee shouted. Maybe it wasn't a smart idea to try and negotiate with the villain, but she had to try. It was her relative, maybe not very close, but still. Alita stared back, in an uncaring way.

"Oh yes, all the time. My name, my picture, my reputation. It's all over the Rocket news, something you shouldn't know about," Alita said, waving her hand around, like the whole thing was natural for her. Krystee resisted the urge to growl, a habit she picked up from the Growlithes she tended back in Professor's Oak lab, one of the only Pokemon that seemed to not want to bite her hand off. Though, the bite marks she received from a couple didn't seem to help the cause…

"…I hate to say it Alita, but you were once a real candidate for the head. Now…you're a worse disgrace than me," Krystee spat. Alita's eyes hardened, her demeanor changed from a sly snake into a rabid dog.

"DON'T you DARE mention that EVER again. I gave that up a long time ago, and NEVER compare me to the likes of YOU!" Alita stressed every word, words dripping with malice, her Golbats leaning in dangerously close. Aki sparked her cheeks warningly. Kiyoshi glared with her eyes, changing from the playful shade of cherry red to a burning maroon. Krystee wasn't about to back down now, not ever. Just as the young girl was about to shout back, Sarah interrupted, her Swampert out.

"Krystee! What in the name of Mew are you doing!" Sarah loudly asked. Having forgotten her previous conversation, Krystee turned to face the young Hoenn champion. Sarah didn't understand what was going all. The facts indicated that both girls knew each other, and that the older woman was in charge of all this…chaos.

"Not now Ms. Jones…" Krystee whispered harshly, nervously glancing back at Alita in case that wretched, insane woman did anything shady. Which she wasn't, merely standing and waiting for the conversation to end. She had the time.

"Look, we'll talk after, alright? I won't let you avoid this," Sarah warned before adding, "And I don't intend to let you go either."

"Ahahaha…Good one, little girl," Alita chuckled. As if. Even if she was the champion of Hoenn, that didn't mean anything to her. With a wave, her two Golbats rushed forward at an alarming speed, fangs glistening as they dove in for the kill. Krystee yelped, not expecting for the battle to escalate so quickly. However, Sarah was prepared.

"Jem, _Psychic_!" Sarah ordered. The pink, feline creature crouched low as its purple eyes narrowed in concentration. The orb on its head glowed, a mixture of different colors, before an invisible force threw the bat Pokemon back, heavily injured by the super-effective attack. Krystee regained her composure.

"A-Aki! _Thunder Wave_! Kiyoshi, _L-Leech Seed_!" Aki let out a weak, blue lightning bolt. It hits its target, temporarily paralyzing it. As the Golbat barely stayed in air, Kiyoshi shot the wave of seeds. Vines crept around the bat's body, energy being sucked out. The Golbat screeched in pain, struggling fruitlessly against its imprisonment. Krystee breathed a sigh of relief, only to watch in astonishment with Alita's counter.

"Golbat, _Air Cutter_, _Air Slash_," Alita ordered calmly. The Golbats that was once trapped, freed himself with a powerful _Air Cutter_. Meanwhile, the other Golbat distanced herself with a slash of her wing, Jem flinching as the attack smashed itself on his head.

"Jem, shake it off! Now, _Shadow Ball _and hit to them like a baseball with your _Iron Tail_!" Sarah ordered. The Eeveelution jumped in the air, forming a giant ball of darkness and balancing it at the tip of her forehead before jerking her head downwards towards the Pokemon and ultimately smashing a glowing white tail against the condensed sphere. It should have shattered, but instead, it hit its mark. The two Pokemon screeched in pain.

"Aki, keep them in place with another _Thunder Wave_! Now, Kiyoshi, _Leech Seed_!" With a dissatisfied sigh, Aki released another series of weak, blue electricity waves. Kiyoshi threw a couple of parasitic seeds at the flying Pokemon and the vines began to wrap around their blue body, sucking the energy from the unfortunate victims.

"…" Alita watched in growing concern for her two Pokemon. With the unpredicted interruption of the Hoenn Champion, her plans may be postponed. She had specifically told her grunts to occupy Taylor and Sarah, for they proved to be quite experienced trainers. Alita grunted, her grunts have perished as a result. A sudden arrival of another Rocket admin however, did not lift her mood up.

"Yo! How ya doing, Alita?" Kizer greeted, grinning slightly as he stood on his Weezing, who was emitting a dangerous amount of smoke. Alita sighed, not appreciating the younger's appearance.

"Kizer…" Alita started, though the Rocket merely landed next to the older woman, not paying any attention to her next few words. He eyed his opponents, Krystee who had a look of recognition and Sarah who wondered if Kizer's teeth were naturally like that. Kizer grunted before pointing a finger at Krystee.

"You…" Kizer trailed off, an undistinguished look in his eyes. Krystee blinked, before pointing at herself.

"Me?" Krystee echoed questioningly. Kizer blinked his eyes three times, rubbed them and grinned.

"You know, you're not a pretty as I remember. Hmmm…maybe I was checking out the other girl. That explains it…" Kizer gave a Cheshire grin. Alita let out a long sigh, Sarah wondering how long it'll take Krystee to blow and how much she wanted to kill the younger boy.

Oddly enough, she didn't.

"Wow, like I've never heard that before. Now, are we going to battle or what?" Krystee rolled her eyes, stubbornly crossing her arms. In truth, she had felt a little insulted, but Crys, who was obviously more prettier and well-mannered, had been the one that the boys were attracted to. She was, on the contrary, the one that they thought was one of their own. Not the she minded. Puberty hadn't even changed that.

"Oh, yeah! Look Alita, boss just called," Kizer began, thinking for a moment before resuming where he left off, "He wants to regroup, said to come back. Mission's over."

"Oh really?" Alita narrowed her eyes in suspicion. How could her fellow worker say that so casually, especially since it was a direct order from Giovanni, who was too busy doing something else…something big. Kizer frowned. As if he would let her continue her ways for her own personal revenge. Giovanni's orders were final, no question or doubt.

"Ask Yuki if you want," Kizer challenged. Alita visibly winced and shivered, as if a cold snowstorm suddenly made its way into the nearly deserted Battleon arena. Yuki, one of the less favorable Rocket admin Alita had the pleasure to meet. And, she had control over Alita, like a puppet and its master. Krystee wondered who exactly this Yuki person was, but whatever.

"Listen, whoever your boss is and what not, don't you DARE think you'll be escaping to easily," Krystee threatened. Sarah didn't say anything, trying to process the information she received. Being a league member, she needed to inform the others, about everything. Experience proved to be very useful.

"She's right," Sarah agreed, an unusual Pokemon Krystee had never seen before next to her. The Pokemon had white, silverfish fur, with black claws, face, and blade-like tail protruding from its rear. A large scythe-like thing was on its head and its red eyes looked dangerously menacing. All-in-all, it looked dangerous, "You see, Tsume and I aren't very happy with you…doings."

"Mmm…fiesty," Kizer winked. Sarah rolled her eyes. Being treated like a celebrity did this to you, attracting the hoards of fan boys(and fan girls). Sometimes, she missed the days when she only had a Mudkip and was able to relax. Ah, good times…However, a certain blonde-haired gym leader from Sinnoh couldn't help but pop into her mind, leaving her blushing with enraged mental though aiming at her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Taylor curiously asked. His Hitmonlee, exhausted but prepared, stood next to him. Krystee groaned as another person arrived to delay a battle she was dying to end. What the heck is up with that!

"Kizer, if what you say is true, then we can not leave Giovanni waiting," Alita mumbled, recalling her Golbats. Her Ditto and Arbok stayed out, waiting patiently for the signal to scram. Kizer nodded his head. He remembered the last time he skipped a meeting to check out some babes at the beach. Not the happiest memory he had, but it was worth the pain.

"Ahaha, I know right?" Kizer grinned. Alita turned towards Krystee, Taylor and Sarah, whose Pokemon instinctively crouched down low, ready to attack if needed. Alita smiled a crooked smile, and Krystee felt as if her body wasn't there at all.

"A parting gift. Let's go," and with that, Alita and Kizer left, Overlord leaving a trail of smoke behind. Krystee felt like she should smack her head hard. How could she have forgotten about Arbok! It's _Glare _attack was certainly a surprise. Sarah and Taylor were also annoyed with the outcome.

"Urgh, and I'm supposed to be in charge of a whole nation. Hoenn will fall due to my naïve nature," Sarah struggled. She hadn't necessarily experienced a _Glare _attack before, but certainly _Lick_. She could never look back at that time in Mt. Chimney and laugh. Taylor wasn't doing any better.

"Oh yeah? Kanto prided itself for being the toughest region out there. What will others think when they see that Kanto's strongest gym leader was outsmarted by a bunch of petty gangsters?" Taylor growled. That soon started an argument on which region was better, Kanto or Hoenn. Unfortunately, that was when Krystee finally lost her cool.

"Okay, will you both just SHUT UP! HEEEEELLLLPPPP! Someone, please HELP!" Krystee pathetically screamed. Because she didn't have a title to protect, it was perfectly fine for her to literally go on her knees and beg. Unfortunately for Taylor and Sarah, they DID have a reputation. Luckily, someone had heard their conversation.

"KRYSTEE! OH ARCEUS, KRYSTEE!" Crys ran over to her best friend, ecstatic to be reunited. Storm and Anabel soon followed, Anabel looking as if she ran a marathon and Storm grinning. She had just received her egg back, after the Rockets had left and the officials went searching. Julian and Kira soon arrived as well, the latter's Roselia's _Aromatherapy_ releasing those exposed to _Glare_. Krystee fell, Crys rushing to her side.

"Crys…" Krystee stated weakly. Crys smiled, looking down softly.

"Yeah?" Crys prodded. Krystee looked up, her eye half-open. She hadn't gotten any sleep for a day, worrying too much. Just as she was about to nod off, she uttered something that made Crys silent all the way to the Pokemon Center.

"What would your parents think?"

* * *

**Alita's a Rocket Admin, yes. And there will be more. Just so you know, there won't be any appearances from Butch, Cassidy, James, Jessie and them all. Why? Well, because they'll probably still be in Rocket training. Maybe they'll make a comedic cameo. Also, remember, this is Kanto. No admins from Johto and such will be making an appearance.**

**BUT! I'm happy to announce that the Battleon Saga is finally over. Bet you felt like it would drag on forever right(or was I the only one)? And Crys' parents will DEFINITELY make an appearance. They're not too happy with their princess…**

**Anywho…Character's Profile!**

**Name: **_Sarah Jones_

**Age: **_16_

**Hometown: **_Lilycove City in Hoenn_

**Occupation: **_Champion!_

**Personality: **_sweet and kind, but she can be a little…crazy at times…loves a good battle! It's very hard to make her angry…but when she is…run for cover! She knows when to get serious. Sarah enjoys a good battle…but hasn't had one in a while, except for when she trains with the Hoenn Elite Four. She loves to pop up and scare people…maybe she can have random appearances in the story?_

**Appearance: **_long black hair, usually in a ponytail, green eyes, and she has a light tan…_

**Clothes: **_a pair of black jeans and black boots, a white t-shirt with a blue and silver dragon design on the front. She also wears a pair of white fingerless gloves._

**Others: **_Her family runs a breeding center in Lilycove City…she visits them and calls them. She has an older brother (by a few years), who's training to take over the business after their parents retire. Sarah is also good friends with Sydney and Phoebe of the Hoenn Elite Four. She also has a gift for a certain trainer~_

**Pokémon: **

_Kiba (Swampert (male) (her starter pokémon)), Moves: Strength, Muddy Water, Ice Beam, and Earthquake_

_Jem: (Espeon (female)), Moves: Psychic, Future Sight, Iron Tail, and Shadow Ball_

_Aqua: (Tentacruel (female)), Moves: Surf, Water Pulse, Poison Jab, and Brine_

_Rei (Ninetales (female)), Moves: Flamethrower, Iron Tail, Will-O-Wisp, and Dark Pulse_

_Kenshin (Gallade (male)), Moves: Psycho Cut, Close Combat, Teleport, Drain Punch_

_Tsume (Absol (male)), Moves: Night Slash, Shadow Ball, Thunderbolt, and Bite_

**Amount of Badges or Ribbons: **_She has all the badges for the Hoenn region and Kanto region…She also went to the Battle Frontier and is winning the symbols in her free time. Currently has 3 symbols._

**Love Interest: **_Either Volkner or Taylor_

**Hope you had as much fun reading as I had writing! ;)**

~CaramellXDansen!


End file.
